You Light the Ground I Walk On
by Stars and Boulevards
Summary: After one of them falls victim to a school shooting, Brooke finally realizes her true feelings for Haley.
1. How to Save a Life

**AN: Hey! So I had this idea floating around in my head for a bit so I finally decided to sit down and write it. I know everything seems to happen in a flash, but I've got most of the story planned out and it fits well into the outline. This is a bit AU. Brooke and Lucas never dated, Nathan and Haley never dated either. **

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!**

--

Brooke Davis sighed dramatically as she rounded the corner to her locker. After a long week of cheerleading and boring classes, it was finally Friday and she was looking forward to the party one of the girl's on her squad was throwing. She was nearly at her locker when she felt someone bump into her, scoffing loudly when she saw the tiny blonde girl scrambling to her knees to gather all her books.

Haley James: The senior class' resident nerd. She was a small girl, barely over five feet, who kept her nose buried in books all day long. Most of the time she kept to herself and Brooke sometimes felt sorry for her when she saw her sitting all alone at lunchtime. Everyone knew her parents had left her alone with her sister so they could travel around the US in their newly purchased RV. The cheerleader could relate a little too well, her own parents being absent for most of the year.

"God, Tutor Girl," Brooke hissed, feeling horrible when Haley stood back up on her feet, an apology ready to come out of her mouth any second. "Where's the fire?"

"I, I'm so sorry, Brooke," Haley apologized, trying to block out the laughing coming from the other students who witnessed it. Brooke rolled her eyes and sent a glare to them all, letting them know there wasn't going to be any public bitching now. "My sister doesn't like to wait around for me when I get out of school and I'm already late."

"Don't worry about it," the perky cheerleader laughed, bending down to pick up the book Haley seemed to forget about. She studied the novel carefully, making a weird face as she placed the book back in Haley's hands. "Please stop laughing at me? What are you reading this for?"

"Oh, um, I don't know. I guess I can relate to it," Haley whispered, hiding the book under her math book and trying her best to not to blush. "But I should go, like I said, my sister doesn't like to wait. I, I'm sorry for knocking into you, Brooke."

Brooke felt like such a bitch for purposely trying to make this poor girl's life a living hell. Haley was nice to everyone, no matter how crappy they'd treat her. Most of the time it was Haley apologizing for whatever Brooke yelled at her for that day. Brooke gave the blonde a small smile and couldn't help but notice how naturally gorgeous she was. She had no makeup on and her long blonde hair fell perfectly in place everyday.

"Hey, stop apologizing," Brooke told her lightly, squeezing Haley's arm gently when she apologized for her constant apologizing. "It's totally my fault. I've just been looking forward to this weekend and I couldn't wait to get out of this hellhole."

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Haley agreed softly, shaking her head in total agreement. She hated going to school because of the humiliation she was going to face and couldn't understand why the most popular girl in school would hate school. "I really, really have to go so have a nice weekend, Brooke. I'll see you-"

"Get Down!"

Several screams filled the halls when they saw the unpopular kid holding a gun towards a big group of them standing a few feet away from him. Brooke immediately sunk to the floor, pulling Haley down with her when she seemed to be frozen in place. Jimmy spun around, pointing the gun when people started to panic and refused to stay still.

"No one moves," Jimmy instructed forcefully, locking eyes with Haley. The two had been friends up until their freshmen year of high school. He had gotten extremely weird and Haley had just told him that her parents didn't want her hanging around him anymore. He took it harder than she did and turned into Mr. Dark and Depressive and this was going to be his payback. "Don't even think about leaving."

"It'll be okay," Brooke whispered to the trembling blonde beside her. It was going to be her job to protect Haley and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure they both got out alive. She looked around at the other ten or eleven students and sighed when they seemed to be in the same boat as the small girl next to her. "We'll be okay."

"No we won't be," Haley whimpered, not believing a word Brooke's shaky voice was saying. She gulped loudly and watched as Jimmy stepped away from them, muttering to himself and pacing around in a circle. "I don't want to die."

"We're not going to die," Brooke hissed in a low voice, trying her best not to crack under the pressure. She kept a careful eye on the teen gunman and slammed her head back on the wall when he stalked off, threatening to shoot if any of them moved. "Oh my god, oh my god, this is not happening, this is not happening."

Brooke began to curse loudly when she thought about how she turned down Peyton's offer to leave school a period early. Sure, she would have loved to go home an hour early, but she had a study with the cute tutor next to her and she wouldn't have missed it for the world. On the outside she appeared to enjoy making fun of Haley and constantly bringing her down. But on the inside she hated herself for doing it and she had to hold herself back from taking the girl in her arms and never letting her go.

"Fuck," Nathan Scott cursed from across the hall, chucking his backpack across the room. His best friend, Tim Smith, shared the same reaction and both were talking loudly about the "nerd." "Who the fuck does he think he is? I'll fucking shoot him."

"Nathan, shut up," Lucas hissed, shutting his brother up with a sharp punch to the shoulder. He looked at Brooke and shared a sad smile, watching as she did her best to calm Haley down. Lucas didn't know much about Haley like the rest of the school. His mom loved her dearly and she would spend a lot of time with her at the café. "We just, someone just needs to talk him out of it."

"Then go ahead," Tim said, gesturing to Jimmy when he came back into sight. "You better fucking get us out of this or I'll kill you, Lucas." The blonde placed his head in his large hands and began to quickly compile a speech in his head. "Hurry up!"

"Shut up, Smith!" Jimmy commanded, inching closer to the three star basketball players. Every inch of his body trembled as he got closer and closer, the gun in his hand shaking back and forth with his hand. "Don't say another word."

"I don't know how much I can take of this," Haley admitted truthfully, her breathing becoming heavier and heavier each time she caught the back of Jimmy's head. Without even thinking, Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley's shoulders and pulled her close, shutting her eyes tight when Haley began to sob in her chest. "I want to go home."

"I know, I know," Brooke cried softly, ruffling Haley's hair lightly. She did her best to muffle the now audible sobs and held her tighter when Haley began to shake. "We'll get out of here, I promise."

"You can't hold us in here forever," Nathan yelled, locking eyes with the geek he used to torment everyday of his life. Ever since 4th grade, Nathan insisted on making Jimmy Edward's life a living hell and showed no signs of stopping when they reached high school. "Dude, you're fucking crazy."

"Jim, come on…" Lucas began, trying to reason with his former friend. They had drifted apart when he joined the basketball team and he was regretting it even more now. "You don't want to shoot anyone, do you?"

"Don't talk to me," Jimmy snapped, running his free hand through his sweaty hair. He could hear the small sobbing coming from his former friend and turned around in a huff, his breathing heavier than Haley's. "Shut up!"

"Stop this!" Brooke yelled back, Haley feeling the tears on the back of her neck. "Just let us go and, please, please just let us go. You don't want to do this, do you?"

"Like you care what I do." Brooke shook her head in protest and felt her knees go numb from all of Haley's weight shifted on top of her. Jimmy felt his blood boil as she continued to hold Haley and try her best to comfort her. "Stop acting like a saint, Brooke Davis. You don't even care about poor, pathetic Tutor Girl."

As soon as Haley heard her name, she held onto Brooke tighter and sobbed harder and harder when she could hear the footsteps coming closer. The brunette tightened her grip on Haley and did her best to try and prove Jimmy wrong.

"Like anyone would care if little Tutor Girl would die," Jimmy taunted, moving closer and closer to the two girls. He bent down to get eye level with Brooke and stared deep into her hazel eyes. "Just let me shoot her and put everyone out of their misery."

"No!" Brooke and Haley screamed, each holding onto each other until they could feel their arms no more. Jimmy just laughed evilly and tried to ignore Lucas' protests. "You're not shooting her. If you want to shoot someone, shoot me," Brooke squeaked, closing her eyes when Haley sat up in an instant

"Jimmy, please stop this," Haley pleaded, wiping her teary eyes with the back of her sleeve. Her books were scattered all around her. She winced when he grabbed her math book and threw it against the wall, the bang making everyone jump. "Let everyone else go and, and you can just take me."

"Haley, don't be ridiculous," Brooke stated in disbelief, eyeing the chubby kid carefully. She had to applaud Haley for being so brave but there was no way in hell she was going to leave her alone in this situation. "I'm not leaving you."

"No, no one is leaving," Jimmy stated clearly, getting back to his feet and slowly moving away from the cheerleader and tutor. "You all just stay where you are and when I get back; when I get back we are going to, just stay where you are!"

Everyone couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when he disappeared down the hall, slamming the door shut when he went outside. Brooke looked over at Haley and rubbed her hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down before Jimmy snapped and did something he'd seriously regret. She watched the three boys stand up to their feet, stealing glances down the hall to make sure Jimmy was still out of sight.

"Where are you guys going?" Brooke asked frantically, her eyes following them as they walked past her. "Have you lost your minds? He said not to go anywhere!"

"Shut up, Brooke!" Nathan yelled, letting out a grunt when the other kids in the hallway jumped in fear. Haley whimpered quietly and tried her best to regain her composure. But no matter how hard she tried, she kept breaking down in tears. "You too, Haley! If you two would just shut your god damn mouths…"

"How is this our fault?" Brooke yelled back, getting ready to pick a fight with the Raven's star basketball player. She got to her feet and did her best to measure up with Nathan. "Maybe if you weren't such a dick none of this would be happening!"

"Oh, so this is my fault now?" Nathan roared, glancing down at the sobbing girl huddled in the corner. "You're a bitch to that one over there every day. I'm surprised she's not the one coming to school with a god damn gun!"

"Shut up," Haley whispered, standing to her feet and stepping beside Brooke. There was no way she was going to let Nathan talk down to Brooke like that. Sure, she had hated Brooke when she poked fun at her, but at least the cheerleader would apologize the next day for her actions. "Fighting isn't going to solve anything."

"Whatever," Nathan mumbled, motioning for his two friends to follow his lead. "We're getting out of here. Enjoy your little stay in hell." Brooke let out a frustrated groan and sat back down, Haley following suite like a little puppy dog. They watched with wide-eyes as the boys became out of sight, running back down the hell mere seconds later when the doors were pushed open with force. "Fuck!"

"I said don't move!" Jimmy roared, cocking his gun straight at the three guys. Brooke felt her heart skip a beat when Haley grabbed her hand in fear and kept her gaze fixated on the gunman. "What part of don't move don't you understand?"

"Brooke, will you promise me something?" Brooke nodded her head and felt sick to her stomach when Haley slowly stood up to her feet. "Please, please tell my sister that I love her and thank her for everything that she's done for me?"

"No, Haley, don't," Brooke cried, putting two and two together and finally realizing what Haley was going to do. She was going to sacrifice her own life to save everyone else's. This just made Brooke like her even more and she wasn't going to let Haley do this, no way in hell. "Come on, don't be ridiculous. Sit back down right now."

Haley locked eyes with Brooke and swallowed past her fears. She had never seen Brooke so caring about her and couldn't stop the new tears from falling down her face. Haley closed her eyes and couldn't help but replay the memory that happened when she was only seven. The last time Brooke actually cared for her.

"_Haley?" Brooke questioned softly, releasing her grip from her mother's hand and making her way over to the little girl sitting alone on the swings. It was just about to get dark and Brooke knew the rule about going out after dark. "What are you doing?"_

"_Nothing," Haley sniffled, swinging herself back and forth while glancing down at her untied shoe laces. Brooke sat down on the swing next to her and started to swing herself when Haley remained quiet. "Brookie, I'm scared."_

"_Why are you scared, Hales?" Brooke asked her friend, giving her a toothless smile when Haley finally looked up at her. "Where's your mommy?"_

_Haley shrugged her shoulders and took her small hand off the chain for a split second to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes. She had become pretty good friends with the brunette girl ever since she moved down the street from her. _

"_I don't know," Haley whispered, "my sister was supposed to be watching me but then she told me I was being a pain in the butt so, so I ran away from home." _

"_But you're not a pain!" Brooke told her, her eyes widening when she thought of Haley's mean big sister probably at home, unaware that she was missing. "Haley, don't listen to your sister! I bet she's just jealous because she's not as cool as you."_

"_Thanks for trying to cheer me up," Haley sighed, giving her friend the best smile she could muster. "I don't think my family likes me very well, that's all."_

"_Aw, don't say that, Haley," Brooke frowned, jumping off the swing and grabbing the chains to make Haley stop swinging. She stared down at her with a smile and gently tugged at her messy pigtails. "If it makes you feel better, I like you. I mean, you're my first friend in Tree Hill! That makes you cool just because of that."_

"_I don't know. My sisters never let me hang out with them!" Haley cried, wiping her eyes again when she thought about how mean her sisters were and how they never let the little girl hang out with them. "Do you think they don't like me?"_

"_I bet that's not true," Brooke pointed out matter-of-factly, leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on Haley's forehead. "I'm pretty sure your sisters are worried sick about you! I mean, come on, you're the most adorable little sister ever. They're probably crying and crying because they can't find you."_

"_Do you think?" Haley asked, her eyes brightening up a bit when she thought of the scenario. Brooke nodded her head frantically and poked her in the stomach, smiling from ear to ear when Haley finally giggled. "Thanks, Brookie. I'm really glad you moved here." _

"_So am I," Brooke beamed, gathering all her strength and lifting Haley off the swing, holding her tight in her arms. She gave her a bone crushing hug before setting her back down on her feet. "My mommy will watch us if you wanna play a bit more."_

"_Sure!" Haley squealed, grabbing Brooke's hand and leading her over to the big slide. She was always afraid of it and made Taylor go down it with her each time they came to the park to play. She let Brooke lead the way and began to chicken out when they reached the top of the slide. "Um, I, I don't think I want to go down, Brookie."_

"_Aw, Haley!" Brooke cried in disbelief, peering down at her smaller friend. Haley shook her head and began back away, gasping when Brooke pulled her back. "Come on! Live a little and stop being such a baby!" Haley's face fell into a frown and Brooke immediately apologized when the words left her mouth. "You can sit on my lap, how does that sound?" _

"_Good," Haley agreed, sitting down first and smiling when Brooke sat behind her, grabbing her waist and pulling her close to her. "Promise not to let go?"_

"_Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," Brooke recited, making a small X over her heart with her index finger. She scooted closer to the slide and kept a firm grip on Haley's waist, ready to slide any second. "Okay, Haley, ready?" _

"_Ready," Haley stated, snuggling back into Brooke and taking a deep breath when they began to slide down. Both girls squealed in delight and Brooke laughed harder when they reached the end, both falling flat on their backs on the soft mat below. "That was so much fun, Brookie! Thanks for going down with me."_

"_No problem," Brooke grinned, making a face when Haley's body was still lying on top of hers. "But, Haley, you kind of have to get off of me so I can get up!"_

"_But, Brookie, look at the stars," Haley gasped in amazement, pointing up to the night sky with her right hand. _

"_Your big head is in my way, silly."_

"_Sorry," Haley giggled, squirming down Brooke's body and resting the back of her head on her chest. Brooke thanked her and gazed up at the stars and smiled widely. "Aren't they so pretty, Brookie?"_

"_They are," Brooke agreed, stroking Haley's hair gently when she moved around and got comfortable. "I'm really glad I moved here, Haley."_

"_So am I," Haley sighed, feeling so overwhelmed by the millions of stars in the sky. They laid in silence and just stared at the stars, each making a wish when they both thought they saw a shooting star. "Did you make a wish, Brookie?" _

"_I did," Brooke nodded, wrapping her arms around Haley's chest and giving her a tight squeeze. Mrs. Davis smiled to herself as she watched her daughter interact with her new friend. They were so worried that Brooke wasn't going to fit in but were so glad when Jimmy and Lydia James showed up at their door with a plate of brownies and their youngest daughter at their side. "I wished that we'd be friends forever!"_

"_Me too!" Haley yelled in disbelief, a huge smile forming on her face. She had finally found a friend and couldn't wait to play dress up, shares clothes and have sleepovers on Friday nights. "Really? Are you just fibbing?"_

"_Really!" Brooke defended, not being able to help herself and moving her hands down to Haley's exposed stomach. "You don't believe me?" She asked in mock hurt, letting her fingers dance around Haley's stomach before launching into a full on tickle fest._

"_I believe you, Brookie!" Haley squealed in between laughs, squirming all around before rolling off Brooke and onto her side. "Friends forever?"_

"_Friends forever," Brooke repeated, interlocking her pinky with Haley's when she rolled back over to look at her. The two shared a toothless smile and rolled onto their backs again to watch the stars. _

_Just days later, seven year old Brooke Davis abandoned her first friend in Tree Hill for Peyton Sawyer, never looking back or showing no remorse for her decision. _

"Come on, Haley, please sit back down?" Brooke pleaded, patting the cold floor next to her. She was going to panic any second if Haley didn't move and was seconds away from pulling her back down and holding her tight. "Thank you, thank you," she whispered, holding Haley close to her when she finally sat back down.

She never knew why she left Haley like that back when she was a kid. Haley was so nice to her while Peyton was broody and sarcastic, even for a seven year old. Brooke could remember the devastated look on Haley's little face when she told her she didn't want to be friends anymore. Brooke never imagined herself picking on Haley once they got to high school. During their short friendship, she did her best to protect Haley from all the bullies they went to school with.

"This will all be okay," Brooke whispered, the tears finally winning over and sliding down her face. She knew Haley was at breaking point and she was trying to keep calm, for fear that Haley would just lose it and get herself hurt. "It'll all be okay."

"No, no, no!" Haley yelled, sitting back up and looking Brooke straight in the eye. Lucky for them, Jimmy seemed too focused on the boys to notice Haley in a hysterical mess. Her breathing became heavier like before and Brooke did her best to calm her down before things got messy. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving!"

"Haley, get back here!" Brooke yelled in a hushed whisper, grabbing the back of Haley's shirt when she began to crawl away from her. After much struggle, Brooke managed to get Haley secure in her lap, keeping a tight grip on her chest. It probably wasn't the best position for Haley to be in. Her tiny baby doll t-shirt rode up a great deal when Brooke pulled her back, exposing her well-toned stomach. Brooke had to snap herself out of it when she began to stare at it, quickly draping her other arm around it to cover most of it up for the time being. "Please, just stay right here. Everything will be okay."

"I'm so scared," Haley finally admitted, slamming her eyes shut when the tears began to fall again. She was slowly losing her sanity and she was just praying Brooke would never let her go. "Please don't let me go, Brooke, please don't let me go."

"I won't," Brooke told her confidently, squeezing her tighter, making a face when she saw Haley's face wince at the extra pressure on her stomach. She slowly loosened it and brought her chin down to rest it securely on Haley's shoulder. "I got you."

"Thank you," Haley whispered gratefully, resting the back of her head on Brooke's chest and kept on telling herself Brooke was going to protect her and that everything was going to be okay. "Why, why is this happening to us?" Brooke sighed and shook her head when Haley looked up at her for the answer.

"I don't know, Hales, I don't know," Brooke told her in a shaky voice. She couldn't remember the last time she called Haley that. It was usually Tutor Girl and sometimes she'd surprise herself and actually call her Haley. "But, but, it's all going to be okay because we're going to get out of her alive."

"We better," Haley replied in a shy voice, trying to think of other things to get her mind off the hostage situation. "Taylor's going to be so pissed off once I get out of here." Brooke couldn't help but laugh at her and gently ruffled her hair.

"I'm sure she'll understand," Brooke said, deciding to play along with Haley's little game. It seemed to be calming the both of them down and she just hoped they could both keep up with it. "If not, I'll be the witness and explain to her what happened."

"Deal," Haley said with a quiet laugh, snuggling further into Brooke's arms and letting the fresh scent of Brooke's perfume overtake her. "She might kick your ass though so I'd be careful, okay?"

"Thanks for the heads up," Brooke whispered, the smile on her face quickly disappearing when she saw Jimmy's shoes. She slowly lifted her head up and came face to face with the gun that was pointing straight at the two of them. "What, no, please, don't do this!"

"One of you," Jimmy began, coughing loudly when his voice cracked. "One of you has to die, right now. So, I've decided, and Brooke, you need to let Haley go and walk out of here right now." Haley's eyes widened as did Brooke's both girls sharing the look of shock on their faces. "Now!"

"Don't do this, please don't do this," Brooke pleaded, holding Haley tighter as an indication she wasn't going to let her go. She promised her they were going to walk out of here alive and that's what they were going to do. "Come on, you don't want to do this."

Jimmy tried to block out the cries coming from his ex-friend. He placed his hands on his head and did his best to wash away all the fun times they had together. Haley stuck by him no matter what and he never forgave her for abandoning him that day. He shut his eyes kept thinking about how hurt he was when she left with a half ass reason. She left him alone, abandoned him, and acted like she never knew him.

The thoughts were overpowering his brain and the next thing he knew, his eyes shot open and he aimed the gun straight at Haley. She left him. He suffered. She was going to pay.

In the blink of an eye, the gun went off and everyone screamed as soon as they saw Haley fall out of Brooke's arms and onto the floor in a pool of blood.

--

**I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. I promise there willbe Baley goodness to come.**


	2. Hugs and Apologies on the Side

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. I was not expecting that much. I'm glad you're enjoying it and please keep telling me what you think.**

--

"Look lady," Taylor began in a severely pissed off voice. "I don't care if you need my parents present to tell me how she is. They're off in a freaking RV somewhere in this god damn country! Either you tell me how my little sister is or I'll-"

"Taylor, please calm down," Karen cut in before the blonde lost her temper at the innocent nurse behind the counter. She dragged her away and managed to get her to stay down in the plastic chair. "Why don't you try calling your parents again?"

"They're not answering," Taylor hissed for the fifth time, getting annoyed with Karen's insanely calm attitude. She sighed heavily and stared at the three teenagers sitting across from her, Lucas and Peyton both trying to comfort a visibly upset Brooke. "I'm going to find that little prick and kill him! Who the hell does he think he is? I mean, Haley never hurt anyone! I don't understand why he felt the need to shoot her."

"He, he had some problems," Lucas began softly, feeling as if he spoke in his normal tone it would upset both Taylor and Brooke. "I don't think he planned on shooting anyone…"

"Oh, I'm sure. He just brought a gun to show it off!" Taylor screamed, pushing Karen away when she tried to comfort her. "Karen, look, I really appreciate this but seriously, I'm two seconds away from blowing up in your face."

"Okay, sweetie," Karen whispered, cautiously patting the top of the blonde's head. She rummaged through her purse and let out a groan when she couldn't find the fifty cents she was looking for. "I'll try talking to the nurse again."

"Thanks," Taylor mumbled, placing her head in her hands and letting out her own groan when the day seemed to getting longer and longer. All she wanted to do was find out how her baby sister was and so far she had no information whatsoever. "You." She pointed straight at Brooke, having no clue who this girl was. "Tell me what the hell happened in there? Where, where did this kid shoot her?"

"I honestly don't know," Brooke whispered, shrugging her shoulders when Taylor looked at her in disbelief. It was hard enough to get the picture out of her brain and the older James girl yelling in her face wasn't helping at all. "This, it's my entire fault."

"Brooke, come on. Stop blaming herself," Peyton told her friend, rubbing her hand up and down her back when she felt the brunette start to shake beside her. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent this from happening."

"She's right,' Taylor added in when Brooke didn't seem to be paying any attention to the blonde sitting next to her. Taylor had to fight the urge of wrapping Brooke in her arms and thanking her time and time again for protecting her sister. "God, what am I supposed to tell my parents? Hey mom, dad, Haley got shot at school but I hope you're having fun driving around in your RV!"

The three teenagers stared at her, having no words to say to her. They could tell she was trying not to break, but the minute she spoke her last sentence her tears finally began to fall. She felt so horrible for sitting in her car, cursing up an entire storm when Haley never showed up. Apart of her was telling her to go into the school and make a scene, but she opted not to and continued to wait, her heart falling to her feet when she saw the ambulances and cops pull up.

Karen thanked the nurse over and over again and breathed a sigh of relief when she told her the doctor would be right out. When she went to break the good news to Taylor, she was quickly interrupted by the cute, young doctor flipping through his charts.

"Taylor James?" He immediately became confused when everyone stood up, mentally eliminating Lucas because his young patient asked for her sister. He scanned through them quickly and had to guess it was the blonde girl walking towards him. "Taylor?"

"How is she?" Taylor asked, shaking her hands next to her sides in a desperate attempt to get them to stop shaking. The doctor smiled and motioned for her to follow him. "Seriously, doctor, that doesn't give me much comfort."

"She's fine," he told her with the smile still on his face. Taylor felt a huge weight off her shoulders and kept her pace to try and keep up with the rushed doctor. "Luckily the bullet just grazed her shoulder so she'll need to be in a sling for a week or two. We'll prescribe her some pain killers as well. But, uh, she's just in this room right here," he said, pointing to the room located across from them. "She's quite the chatterbox."

"Oh, god," Taylor mumbled, wondering what Haley was going off about now. The girl was so shy around kids her own age and barely said two words. Around older people she would talk a mile a minute, incoherent sentences coming out of her mouth. "Thanks, doctor." He smiled one last time at her before giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, hurrying down the hall when his name was being announced on the speaker.

"Do you guys have strict dress code?" Taylor shook her head in amusement as Haley began to make small talk with the nurse. "I mean, do you guys have to wear the same clothes?" She asked, lifting her shirt up a bit as the nurse stuck the stethoscope up it to listen to her heartbeat. "You would think you'd want to mix it up a bit, you know what I mean? Not everyone likes white sneakers."

The nurse just laughed at her place the instrument back around her neck. "She's all yours," she told Taylor brightly when she walked by her.

"Are you bugging people again?" Taylor asked softly, slowly making her way to edge of the bed where Haley was sitting. She watched Haley's eyes bug out of her head and she couldn't help but laugh at how offended she looked. "Stop being a motor mouth."

"I'm just trying to get to know the people who were taking care of me!" Haley defended, pushing Taylor lightly with her good arm. The older James couldn't help but sigh as she took in the younger one's appearance. Her light shirt was now stained red and little drops of blood had formed on her jeans. "God, so sue me."

"You're not worth anything," Taylor pointed out matter-of-factly, her face softening when Haley began to pout. She carefully wrapped her arms around her little sister and leaning down so she could whisper in her ear. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, Haley-bub. It literally stopped beating for a few seconds."

"Sorry," Haley apologized, her voice muffled by the fabric of Taylor's shirt. "But if you look on the bright side, you'd be in a hospital so you wouldn't have to go far for help."

"Oh, Haley," Taylor groaned, rolling her eyes at Haley's quirky attitude. She could never be serious for a minute and sometimes it annoyed the hell out of everyone. Taylor pulled back carefully and motioned for Haley to scoot over a bit as she jumped up beside her on the semi-comfortable bed. "Can you be serious for like two minutes? Please?"

"Yeah," Haley whispered, staring down at the blue sling her right arm was resting in. She caught Taylor studying her shirt carefully and she looked up at her sheepishly. "I'll, um, buy you a new shirt?"

"I don't care about the shirt, Haley," Taylor told her in disbelief. "But, if you're offering, then yes. Do you want to tell me what happened or is it too soon? I can wait…"

Haley told her it was okay and she began to launch into the story, making sure to get all the specifics in. While Taylor thought she was over dramatizing most of it, Haley got angry and yelled at her in mock offense. Taylor vowed to keep her mouth shut and just sat back and listened as Haley told the horrific story of being held up in the hallway and how Jimmy just lost it and shot her. Taylor scooted closer and wrapped her arms around Haley's body when she finally began to break down and sob quietly.

"You can finish it later, it's okay," Taylor whispered, placing a reassuring kiss on the top of Haley's head. She rubbed her hand up and down Haley's back and just sighed when the tears just kept on coming out.

"It's all my fault," Haley mumbled, rubbing her eyes with her left hand. "I mean we were friends for a while! Maybe if I haven't left him none of this would happen."

"No, no, Hay," Taylor told her, ready to repeat herself until Haley got it into her head that this was no way her fault. "He got really weird and morbid and you did the right thing. You can't blame yourself for his actions, Haley-bub."

"Yeah but you're weird and I still love you," Haley sniffled, lifting her head off Taylor's shoulder to give her a cute look through her tears. Taylor decided to let that one go and just ran her hands through Haley's blonde hair. "I'm, I was so scared, Tay." Taylor nodded her head sympathetically and just did her best to control her own tears.

"I know," was all Taylor could come up with. She kept thinking how much worse the situation could be and that was enough to make her breakdown as well. "Um, well are you up for some visitors? Karen, Lucas, some brunette named Brooke and this emo blonde chick are out in the waiting room."

"Really?" Haley asked in somewhat shock. She didn't care much about Peyton but the two had become somewhat close when Peyton warned her about Nathan. She was more surprised to hear Brooke's name, figuring the cheerleader would have went home and never looked back on the situation. "Oh, okay, sure."

"Alright, I'll go get them," Taylor said, jumping off the bed and giving Haley's forehead a quick kiss. "I'll go see if I can find the doctor and see when we can get you out of here."

With one last nod, Haley watched her older sister leave the room, carefully closing the heavy door behind her. She quickly tried to calm herself down, sniffling a few times and wiping her eyes the best she could. Getting to the head of the bed was going to be a challenge, seeing as her good arm was injured. It was going to be a struggle and she cursed loudly when she got off the bed and couldn't get back on it.

"Hey," Brooke and Peyton called out softly, both laughing in amusement when they saw the small girl trying her best to jump back on the side of the bed. "Do you need some help there?" Brooke asked, staying in her place when Haley turned around in shock.

"Oh, you scared me," Haley finally said after her heart rate slowed down a bit. She was so embarrassed they saw that and was hoping they would quickly forget about that moment and never hold it to her once they got back into the swing of things back at school. "But, um, I, I think I got it." The two cheerleaders continued to stare as Haley got one knee on the bed, pacing herself as she tried to jump off her right foot.

"Please, this is too painful to watch," Brooke laughed to herself, taking a few steps towards the bed and placing her hands on Haley's hips. "Jump on 3, okay?" Brooke instructed, counting slowly and giving Haley a little boost when she did jump on the count of three. She carefully guided Haley to the front and helped her get into a sitting position. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Haley whispered, launching back into her role of Tutor Girl. She stretched her legs out and smiled sadly when they joined her on the bed. "I could be better."

"Do you need anything?" Peyton asked, giving Haley's knee a gentle rub. Brooke tried to brush off the sudden rage of jealously and hoped that Haley would ask her for something. But when she merely shook her head, it was going to be up to Brooke to get her best friend out of the room ASAP.

"Can you get me a soda?" She asked, gesturing to the door with her eyes. Peyton reluctantly agreed and when she was finally out of the room, Brooke breathed a sigh of relief and sent a bright smile towards Haley. "Sorry about her. She's talks a lot."

"Okay," Haley drew out in confusion. Peyton had barely said two words and she was wondering if Brooke was in the right frame of mind. Haley fiddled with the bed sheets nervously and tried to think of something to end the silence. "Thanks."

"For what?" Brooke asked with a perfectly plucked raised eyebrow. "I'm the one who should be thanking you! I think that bullet was supposed to hit me." Haley shook her head in protest and smiled when Brooke finally gave up the protests. "So I know I'm probably not the nicest person on the planet but…"

"You don't have to apologize," Haley interrupted quickly. She didn't want Brooke just to apologize because she was shot, it just wouldn't feel genuine. "If it's because of what happened today, then please don't apologize."

"Why not?"

"Because then it won't mean anything!" Haley cried, her sudden tone change making Brooke flinch back a bit. The brunette was more than ready to let Haley use her as a punching bag and she was going to apologize until she ran out of excuses. "Brooke, what you, what your squad does to me is so unfair. I never did anything to you guys."

"I know," Brooke agreed, earning every right to be yelled at by the poor innocent girl her and her friends tortured. "This, this apology has been a long time coming and I know it just looks like I'm doing it out of guilt, but I'm not. I swear to you, Haley. I really am so sorry. You didn't deserve anything we did to you, and when we were at school earlier…I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if you, if you died hating me."

"I never hated you," Haley pointed out carefully, smiling when Brooke looked at her in shock. She sighed, trying to find the right words. "I mean, yeah I hate most of the other girls but you always apologized and told them to leave me alone. I just, I just always wondered why you never teased me like that."

"We're not in elementary school, Haley," Brooke pointed out with a small laugh. "I don't need to stoop to their level and act so idiotic." They both shared a smile and Brooke couldn't believe Haley was so forgiving. She definitely had a big heart and Brooke wondered if she gave everyone second chances. "I know no matter how much I apologize it's not going to take away the pain I caused you. But, Haley, I really am sorry."

"Thanks," Haley finally said after a long pause. She watched with some ounce of regret when Brooke slowly wiped her eyes, laughing at herself for crying. She really thought Brooke was just being fake but when she saw how hard it was for her to apologize; she knew she was telling the truth. "I, um, thanks for keeping me sane and pulling me back. Who knows what would have happened if I kept going…"

"Well, we don't need to think of that, do we?" Brooke told her, giving her knee a gentle squeeze. She watched as Haley moved around, trying her best to get comfortable and making a face when she couldn't find the right position. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"My own bed," Haley mumbled with a sigh, finally giving up and just falling backwards.

"Well, I can't do that," Brooke laughed, giving the blonde a sympathetic smile. "But I can give you a hug with an apology on the side?" She asked quietly, smiling when Haley slowly sat up and let the brunette carefully wrap her in her arms.

"And I can give you a hug too with a 'you're welcome on the side'," Haley mimicked, giggling when Brooke let out a gasp.

The two stayed in their position for a while, Haley closing her eyes when she felt Brooke's hand travel up and down her back. She could smell the faint scent of strawberry from her hair and subconsciously wrapped her arm around Brooke's waist, pulling her close to her body. Brooke smiled at the closeness and began to let her hand travel further and further down Haley's back, stopping when she reached the exposed skin.

"It'll be okay," she whispered, letting her hand move right to left a few times when she could hear the small sniffles coming from the blonde girl. "At least you can relax and take it easy for a few weeks. School's cancelled for the rest of the week anyways."

"That's good," Haley whispered, closing her eyes for a minute and taking this all in. Brooke Davis, the most popular girl in school was holding her in her arms and showing no signs of letting go. She wanted to savor the moment but as usual, her big mouth had gotten her into trouble again. "Your hands are cold."

"Sorry," Brooke giggled, removing her hand and releasing her grip on Haley. She found it incredibly cute that Haley began to turn a shade of pink and did her best to hide her face with her left hand. "Well, you know what they say. Cold hands, warm heart," she said, quickly winking at Haley when she lifted her head back up.

"Well, what do they say about someone with warm hands?" Haley challenged in the best snooty tone she could muster. Sometimes watching those god awful soap operas paid off.

"Um," Brooke laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "Warm hands, cold heart?" She watched Haley's cute little face scrunch up in confusion and laughed harder. "I don't know! Don't make fun of my cute little saying! Do you always overanalyze things?"

Before she could get a response, the door was open and in walked Peyton. The damn soda that she never really wanted gripped tightly in her right hand. Her once happy eyes narrowed to slits and she watched her best friend happily bounce over to the bed, holding the can of coke towards her.

"Is that not what you wanted?" Peyton asked in amusement, laughing to herself when Brooke snatched it out of her hands and set it down in her lap. "Aren't you going to drink it then, Brookie?"

"When I'm thirsty," Brooke snapped, sighing when both girls inched back in surprise. Peyton cautiously climbed back onto the bed on the opposite side of Brooke and sat down, the amused smirk still on her face. "What's so funny, P. Sawyer?"

"Brooke, calm down," Haley giggled, slowly leaning forward to tap her knee. She wasn't sure what had gotten into the brunette but couldn't help but smile at how possessive she seemed towards her. "Okay, seriously, Taylor it's been like ten years. Knowing my sister she's probably off hooking up with my doctor!"

"Oh, I just bumped into her," Peyton informed them, stealing the coke off Brooke's lap and opening it for herself. "I think she was with Karen and they were talking about your parents and how they still can't get a hold of them or something."

"Figures," Haley mumbled, smiling sadly when the two cheerleaders looked at her sympathetically. Brooke could more than sympathize with her and knew how it felt when she didn't hear from her own parents from days on end. "But that's okay. I'm used to it."

"I'm sorry, Hales," Brooke whispered, placing her hand over Haley's and rubbing it affectionately. "My parents have been in Europe for the past three months and I haven't heard from them in two. So, I can totally relate to that."

"My dad's been away for a while too," Peyton added in with a nod. "He calls sometimes but it's just not the same." Brooke rolled her eyes and was seriously seconds away from kicking Peyton out of the room again. "Parent's suck."

She smiled when the two other girls nodded their heads in agreement. Peyton noticed Brooke's hand and how it was still locked in place over Haley's. She had never really seen her so loving towards someone else and she couldn't help but notice there was a little spark between them. Haley seemed much more comfortable around Brooke than she did her and Tutor Girl wasn't being shy as everyone made her out to be.

"Sorry, Haley-bub," Taylor called out, shutting the door behind her and stopping in her tracks when the two girls from the waiting room snickered at the nickname. She met Haley's glare and sent her an apologetic smile when she sat down in the chair, hospital gown in hand. "Okay, choose: bad news or good news first?"

"Bad news?" Haley guessed, letting out a little whimper when Taylor threw the gown on her lap. Brooke made a face at the ugliness and wouldn't be caught dead in that. "No, Tay, I don't want to stay here!"

"I know," Taylor sighed, climbing onto the already crowded bed and taking Haley's whimpering figure into her arms. "But it's just as a safety precaution, Hay. But the doctor said I could stay with you and it's just one night."

"No," Haley whined, completely forgetting about the two other girls in the room. Usually when she didn't want to do something she just whined and whined until Taylor gave in but there was no way she was going to get out of this one. "What's the good news?"

"Um," Taylor laughed nervously, pulling back and shaking her head at her sister. "Just stop acting like a baby and put this ugly thing on."

"I only have one arm, Taylor," Haley suddenly snapped, fed up with this hospital business all together. All she wanted to do was go home and cuddle with Mr. Waffles and wash this awful day away. "Are you going to help me or is everyone going to watch me struggle for their own sick amusement?"

"Isn't she pleasant?" Taylor asked Brooke and Peyton with tight smile, jumping off the bed and snatching the hospital gown off of Haley's lap. She motioned for Haley to come closer and gently lifted her off the bed when she reluctantly complied. "Here, we have to take the sling off first."

"Careful!" Haley yelped as Taylor lifted the sling above her head and tossed it on the bed. She let out a small whimper when Taylor began to examine the wound, mumbling how it didn't look that bad. "Taylor!" She hissed in embarrassment as Taylor began to lift her shirt over her head.

"For god's sake, Haley! We're all girls," Taylor shot back, following Haley into the bathroom with an eye roll. Peyton turned to Brooke, who seemed to be in a daze, and tapped her shoulder lightly.

"We should probably get going," she told her, raising her eyebrows when a look of surprise came across Brooke's face. "She probably needs to rest."

"Okay," Brooke whispered in defeat, trying to get Haley off the brain. No matter how many times she tried to think of the shirtless guys at basketball practice it all came back to Haley just seconds later. "Visiting hours isn't over yet."

"I know," Peyton agreed, biting her lip when Brooke seemed to be hiding something. "God, out of all the idiots and jackasses in our school to be shot…she doesn't deserve this at all. I'm seriously this close to marching down to the jailhouse and giving this Jimmy kid a piece of my mind."

"It was so scary, Peyton," Brooke shuddered at the pure thought of it. She could remember the screams and how scared Haley was. "I don't even want to think about but every time I look at Haley, I can't help but think the worst of it. What if, what if it was more serious? It would be all my fault and I don't know what I would do with myself."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Peyton assured her, pulling her into a hug when she saw the tears prick out of the corner of her eyes. "It's no one's fault but Jimmy's and I'm almost one hundred percent sure Haley doesn't blame you for anything."

Brooke sighed in defeat and placed her head on Peyton's shoulder, trying her best to block out the horrific scene that happened just hours ago.

--

"Thanks for coming," Haley told them softly as Peyton gave her a quick hug, careful not to hit her injured arm. Taylor had been gone for a while and Haley figured she was at her wits end with trying to reach her parents in their god damn RV. "It really meant a lot."

"I'll be right there, Peyton," Brooke called out to her friend after she had left the room. She took a seat next to Haley and began to fuss with the blankets, throwing them on top of her with a big smile. "Do you want me to stay until your sister gets back?"

"Please," Haley asked, her voice cracking when Brooke nodded her head and quickly climbed up the bed and lied down next to her. "I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be," Brooke reassured her, brushing the stray pieces of hair out of her face. She snuggled closer and rubbed her leg through the blankets when Haley began to shiver slightly. "You'll be okay, Haley. And if you ever need anything, please, don't hesitate to call me. I'm here for you, both Peyton and I."

"Careful what you wish for," Haley giggled, grinning widely when Brooke raised her eyebrows at her. "I can be pretty annoying at times, I must warn you."

"Trust me; if I can survive being friends with Peyton, I think I can survive being friends with you."

"We're friends?" Haley asked in somewhat shock, cursing herself again for her damn big mouth of hers. Brooke nodded brightly and ruffled her hair. "I just, you know, yeah…"

"Hey, it's in the past," Brooke shrugged, wondering why she had even left the girl in the first place. Peyton was nice, but she was no Haley James. "It's ten years later and we're both ready for a new start. What do you say, friends?"

"Friends," Haley repeated with a small smile. She definitely liked the sound of that and was looking forward to spending time with her new friend. "You won't ditch me?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," Brooke laughed, remembering the night they shared at the park perfectly. She remembered how cute Haley looked gazing up at the stars and how awe struck she was when they seemed to multiply each time they looked up. "But, um, I'm gonna get going. How about you call me when you're up for doing something?"

Haley nodded her head somewhat frantically and couldn't help the smile that broke out upon her face when Brooke hugged her again. Taylor said a quick goodbye and looked at her little sister in somewhat amusement.

"What are you looking so smug about?" She asked in amusement, motioning for Haley to scoot over when she climbed on the bed. The smile on Haley's face turned into a scowl and that caused Taylor to laugh more. "So, um, that's the infamous Brooke Davis?"

"Before you say anything," Haley began, knowing exactly what Taylor was going to say to her. She was going to bring up the past and start bitching about how her and her squad always made Haley coming home in a bucket of tears. "She's my, she's my friend, Tay."

"Okay," Taylor smiled, kissing Haley's temple while rubbing her hand up and down her back. It had been a long, long day and she was just looking for some sleep. "Look, about mom and dad-"

"I don't care," Haley cut her off in a harsh whisper, throwing Taylor a pleading look as a sign that she didn't want to hear nor talk about her parents yet. "I've got you and that's all I need," she whispered, letting her head fall on Taylor's shoulder. "Just don't buy an RV and leave me too."

"Never," Taylor promised, quickly getting under the covers while Haley held them up for her. She reached over and turned the light off, being careful not to touch Haley's arm when she snuggled in with her. "I'm seriously never letting you out of my sight again. Maybe we can just home school you for the rest of the year." Haley rolled her eyes and let out a sigh when she was stuck in the current position. "Get some sleep, Haley-bub, okay? I'm right here, you don't have to worry."

"I love you, Taylor," Haley said in a small voice, not being able to help herself with the next sentence about to come out of her mouth. "You totally knocked Quinn out of my favorite big sister spot."

"Oh, you're damn lucky you're injured little sister," Taylor told her in mock annoyance. She wasn't good at a lot of things, but when it came to Haley and taking care of her all by herself, she would try her hardest and made sure never to fail. Their other siblings did jack and when Taylor called them to tell them the news, they told her to take good care of her and that'd they visit when they could. "I guess I love you too, Haley-bub."

"You better," Haley threatened, finally relaxing for the first time that day. Sure, the day's events were going to be tough to get over but at least she had Taylor.

And Brooke Davis.


	3. Inside I'm Screaming I Love You

"Can we shut this off?" Haley asked in a frantic whisper, throwing the blanket over her head when several ear piercing screams came from the TV. Taylor rolled her eyes and turned the movie up louder, smiling when Haley grunted. "Why are we watching this crap? You know I hate scary movies, Taylor!"

"Because I had to sit through all those stupid kiddy movies you made me watch yesterday. It's my turn to pick out a movie and I want to watch Saw!" Taylor informed her, a devilish smile forming on her face when she yanked the blanket off her sister. "Stop being such a baby and watch the damn movie. It's not that scary."

"To me it is," Haley retorted, sighing heavily as more blood and killing showed on the television screen. "And hey, the Princess Bride is not a kiddy movie! It's a classic!"

"It had giants and magic in it. It's a kid's movie," Taylor finalized, crossing her arms and refusing to let Haley prove her wrong. They used to fight all the time when they were younger because Taylor hated being proved wrong by her little sister. "There, the movie's over now! Are you happy now you baby?"

"Very," Haley smiled, breathing a sigh of relief when Taylor leaned forward and turned the TV off. She got up to her feet and headed for the kitchen, the can of coke practically calling her name when she advanced closer. She shut the refrigerator door and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Taylor standing there. "God, Taylor! Are you trying to give me a freaking heart attack or something?"

"You really thought I was joking about not letting you out of my sight again, weren't you?" Taylor asked in all seriousness, nodding her head when Haley's mouth fell open.

She had been home from the hospital for a few days and Taylor was on her ass nearly 24/7. It took Haley hours of pleading to let Taylor sleep by herself and she had to give her this whole speech about how she was fine and she didn't need her to hover over her and baby her like a small child. Taylor insisted otherwise, stating that she needed taking care of and she took the rest of the week off work to give pay full attention to her recovering sister.

"But while we're on the subject," Taylor continued, clasping her hands in a begging manner. "Do you have any plans for today?" When Haley shook her head, she bit her lip and couldn't help the groan escaping her mouth. "Well make some. Matt's coming over in a few hours and I don't want you to be here."

"Ew, ew, ew," Haley groaned, wishing she had to hands to throw over her ears. Taylor rolled her eyes at the childish actions and held herself back from slapping Haley's shoulder. "I don't want to think about you having sex with your boyfriend!"

"So don't," Taylor shot back, grabbing the phone off its cradle and placing it in Haley's hand. "Plans or no plans, you're leaving this house until I call you and tell you that it's okay for you to come back. Got it?"

"I got it," Haley repeated flatly, still shuddering at the pure thought of what was going to be going on in her house while she was out. "I'll find someone to go out with, don't worry. Maybe I won't come home." Taylor smiled at the thought and patted Haley's head in affection, skipping out of the room in preparation for the days events.

--

"I'm so glad you called!" Brooke squealed in utter delight as she met Haley halfway down their street. Haley was taken aback by her excitement and couldn't help notice how adorable she looked with the smile she had on her face. "So what did you want to do?"

"Anything," Haley shrugged, taking her eyes off Brooke's beautiful smile in order to focus and not sound so lame. "I've been sexiled so anywhere that's not within one hundred feet of my house."

"Sexiled, huh?" Brooke wiggled her eyebrows and laughed when Haley's face fell into a look of pure disgust. She did not want to think about Taylor and her boyfriend having sex at all. "Well, I'm finally glad we get to hang out. I thought you were gonna stand me up."

"Never," Haley blew out quickly as Brooke just finished her sentence. "I mean, of course not. I'd never stand you up." Brooke smiled and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze once they rounded the corner. "So, what should we do?"

"I don't know, Tutor Girl," Brooke shrugged, linking arms with Haley without even thinking. She smiled when Haley didn't seem to mind and she now had the perfect place in mind. "Just follow me."

Haley simply nodded her head and allowed Brooke to pull her along when she seemed to remain frozen in place. Apart of her feared that they were going to run into some of the other cheerleaders and her new friend was going to resort to her old ways and completely bitch her out. But right now she had to put that thought in the back of her mind and just pray this day was going to run smoothly as possible. She was connected by the arms with Brooke Davis and that's all the reassurance she need for right now.

"The park?" Haley questioned with raised eyebrows as Brooke nodded her head frantically. She had no idea what they were doing here and she wanted to know what the cheerleader was up to right now. "How come we're here?"

"Well I figured it was the last place we hung out so it only felt right…" Brooke trailed off, sighing at the sight that once used to be her favorite place in the world. It was definitely not the cleanest place and most of the equipment was old and rusty. "Except now it's kind of crappy and looks nothing like it did ten years ago."

"Yeah," Haley whispered, taking the whole thing in. This place was once filled with tons of kids and now it was just abandoned with weeds and overgrown grass everywhere. "It's depressing to look at," she laughed, taking a seat one of the benches.

"Totally," Brooke agreed, taking a seat next to Haley and glancing over at her. She smiled sadly when she saw the sadness in her eyes and suddenly felt bad for bringing her to this dump. "But hey, at least we have it all to ourselves. Let's go on the monkey bars!" Haley listened to her giggle like a little school girl and smiled.

"Uh, I'm at a disadvantage here," Haley pointed out, carefully sticking her sling out for Brooke to see. "You can go; I'll sit here and watch."

"Well I've got both of my hands," Brooke shot back, leaving no room for Haley to protest. She pulled Haley off the bench and led her to the monkey bars, smiling when an adorable pout began to form on the blonde's face. "Aw, what's wrong?"

"I can't reach," Haley complained, reaching her left arm up while she stood up on her tip toes, her fingers just falling inches below the bar. Brooke giggled in amusement and felt the butterflies form in her stomach when Haley's stomach peeked out. "Don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry," Brooke apologized with a small laugh, inching forward so she was standing right in front of her. "Do you need my help?" Haley scowled at her but shook her head anyways, electricity running through her veins when Brooke's arms wrapped around her tiny waist. Brooke smiled, finally finding an excuse to touch her. "Hold on tight," she instructed, lifting her body and still keeping a firm grip once Haley's left hand was around the bar. "Can I let go?"

"Uh, yeah," Haley nodded apprehensively, wishing she had said no. She felt Brooke's arms leave her waist and her whole body became stiff. The fall wind blew and Haley felt a chill across her stomach, not too happy with all the skin she was showing. But she had no choice and had to suck it up, not wanting to ask Brooke to pull her shirt down for her.

Brooke on the other hand just stared at her in fascination. Her whole body was perfect and she had to hold herself back from running her hands over what she presumed to be the silky, smooth skin Haley possessed. "Brooke?"

"What?" Brooke asked, finally snapping out of her daze. She shivered at the wind too and couldn't help but notice the goose bumps forming on Haley's stomach. The girl even made goose bumps look adorable. Haley watched Brooke grab the bar a few away from hers and rolled her eyes when her feet didn't even leave the ground. "Don't tell me you're giving up already! It hasn't even been a minute."

"Just shut up and get me down!" Haley squeaked, the feeling in her fingers suddenly slipping away. Brooke laughed and walked closer, staring up at her with a devious smile. She was going to take full advantage of this situation and prolong long it as long as humanly possible. "Brooke, get me down!"

"Should I?" Brooke questioned evilly, her eyes locked on the goose bumped stomach. "If I remember correctly," she began, placing her right index finger on Haley's stomach. "You're very ticklish, aren't you?" Haley gulped loudly and watched as Brooke dragged her fingers all around the goose bumps, as if she was magically trying to get them to disappear. "I'm just kidding," she giggled, resting her left arm just below Haley's ass, reminding herself not to move up any further. "Alright, let go."

Haley quickly did as she was told and wrapped her left arm around Brooke's neck, hoping she'd get the hint and continue holding her. Brooke immediately knew what she was doing. She steadied herself a bit when she felt Haley's legs lock around her waist.

"You're so tiny," she cooed, feeling Haley's head bury into her shoulder. She wasn't sure what was going on but she definitely liked the feeling and didn't mind holding her at all. "I could just put you in my pocket and carry you everywhere with me."

"Good things come in small packages," Haley mumbled, lifting her head off Brooke's shoulder to smile proudly. Brooke just laughed and nodded along, reluctantly setting her down to her feet when she began to wiggle around in her grip. "Let's go swing," she threw out, grabbing Brooke's hand and leading her towards the two swings on the opposite side of the park. "You don't need arms for this."

"That's true," Brooke nodded; pushing herself off the ground and watching Haley do the same. The two swung in silence before Brooke had to drag her feet on the wood chips to stop herself from hitting Haley when she suddenly appeared in front of her. "What the hell are you doing crazy girl? Do you want me to hurt your other arm?"

"No," Haley giggled, slapping Brooke's leg with her hand and making an effort to leave it there. She took a deep breath and pushed on, a confused look still plastered on Brooke's pretty face. "I wanna swing with you."

"Well why didn't you say that before then?" Brooke swallowed, stopping the swing completely so Haley could attempt to get on. When that didn't work, she locked her arm around Haley's waist and pulled her up, trying to shake off all the extra weight. "I hope the swing doesn't break."

"Are you calling me fat?" Haley gasped, tilting her head back so she could see the reaction on Brooke's face. She burst out in a fit of laughter when Brooke's eyes widened and she began to open her mouth to no doubt apologize. "I'm kidding! But if this does break, I'm blaming you."

"Why? You're the one who's putting all the extra weight on it," Brooke pointed out, just hoping Haley wouldn't take her seriously and jump off. She needed to change the subject quick and began to swing a bit, frowning when they didn't seem to go anywhere. "I don't think this is working out quite well, Tutor Girl."

"Yeah," Haley sighed, leaning back to rest her head on Brooke's shoulder. Her teeth chattered away as the wind continued to blow and she now wished she had listened to Taylor when she screamed at her for not wearing a jacket. "It's kinda cold out."

"You should have worn a jacket," Brooke told her in motherly voice, taking her hands off the chains and wrapping her arms over Haley's mid-section. She smiled when she had caught some of Haley's shirt and gazed at the goose bumps that were still there. "And maybe you should start wearing shirts that fit," she giggled, hoping Haley would pick up on the light tone. At the end of their study, Haley would always stretch her arms above her head and Brooke felt like such a guy, watching as her tiny t-shirt rode up and showed a decent amount of skin. "Aw, you still have goose bumps too."

"Because I'm cold," Haley pointed out in a mock annoyed tone. Her heart began to beat faster when she felt Brooke's hand rub over her cold stomach and couldn't fight the sensation that the gentle touch brought. "Are you gonna make them go away?"

"I can try," Brooke giggled, absently letting her hand travel up Haley's shirt to the upper half of her stomach. "My hands are magic, Tutor Girl. Didn't you know?"

"So I've heard," Haley joked, remembering all those times she'd be in the bathroom stall and Brooke and the squad would rush in, gossiping about whom they slept with and what they did that past weekend. "This is all my sister's fault."

"Okay?" Brooke stopped in mid-rub, smiling when the goose bumps began to disappear. Her hands were really magic after all. "I'm pretty sure your sister didn't pray to some like goose bump god to make you cold, right?"

"No, it's just," Haley began, yanking her shirt down, much to Brooke's dismay. "When my parents left in the summer, Taylor had to take me shopping to get new clothes and stuff. She made me buy all my shirts a size too small and all my jeans had to be low rise. Apparently I wasn't keeping up with the fashion these days."

"Well that is the style," Brooke pointed out, her heart melting into pieces when that adorable pout of Haley's appeared on her face. Seeing her in study was the highlight of her day and she didn't know what she'd do with herself if Haley began to wear oversized sweaters and ugly ponchos she used to wear years before. "It drives boys crazy."

"She said that too," Haley whispered, shrugging her shoulders when she thought about all the advice Taylor gave her. She didn't care if showing off her stomach drove the boys crazy. She wasn't even sure if she even liked boys. Every time Taylor would gush about her numerous dates she could never understand why she got so excited. Boys sweated really easily, they smelled and half the boys in her school never showered. "But it's not my life goal to tease the boys or anything. I'd go to school in my pajamas if I could."

Brooke laughed at the comment and began to swing them back and forth as the fall wind blew, whipping through their hair and exposed arms. Just sitting here with Haley so snug in her lap was enough to make her fall for her even more. All those guys she went out with and hooked up with meant nothing to her. She was running from who she really was and now that she was hanging out with Haley, it was time to stop running.

"That'd be cute," Brooke giggled, her eyes twinkling when she pictured Haley in her pajamas. That was something she made a note of seeing soon. "I would too, but I don't think the school board would appreciate me showing up to school naked," she joked, her smile growing bigger when she felt Haley's body shake. "I'm only kidding, Tutor Girl! I know I may seem pretty easy, but I'm not."

"I never said you were," Haley told her softly when she noticed the hurt in Brooke's once cheery voice. She never chose to believe the rumors about Brooke being a slut. She opted for the more positive approach and wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt before she jumped to conclusions. She placed her hands over Brooke's and rubbed them lightly, Brooke smiling at the touch. "Don't listen to the rumors. I don't."

Brooke didn't respond, just slowly rested her chin on the top of Haley's head and swung them back and forth, feeling Haley snuggle deep into her arms. She normally wouldn't be so cuddly with someone, having resisted constant snuggling from other guys. But Haley was different. She was so tiny and petite that Brooke could hold her comfortably in her arms without ever wanting to let go.

"Thanks for hanging out with me, Haley," Brooke whispered into her long, silky, hair. She absently began to finger with the edge of Haley's shirt, running the thin material through her fingers. "It means a lot to me."

"No problem," Haley told her happily, watching Brooke's fingers fiddle with her shirt. There was nothing more she wanted than to feel the brunette's fingers again, tracing all over her hidden stomach. "Want to go on the slide?" She giggled, glancing up at the ever fading sun. It would be like when they were seven all over again.

"I thought you were scared of the big, bad slide?" Brooke teased, biting her lip when Haley jumped off of her. Haley shrugged her shoulders and pulled Brooke off the swing, never breaking contact as they headed for the slide. "I always had to hold you when we were little. It was so cute how you were always scared to go down it."

"Because it made me feel better when someone was holding me," Haley whispered shyly, fixing her gaze to the ground when she felt her cheeks begin to blush. It was now dark and the stars were sure to come out. "But, um, we don't have to go down it."

"I'll hold you," Brooke offered a bit cheekily, leaving no room for Haley to protest. She carefully led Haley up the wooden platforms and grinned down at her when they finally reached the top. "I'll never let you go," she mocked, doing her best Titanic impression, throwing her hand over her heart for the dramatic effect.

"Yeah, right," Haley giggled, deciding to play along. "You'll hold me for a few minutes then your grip will slip and I'll fall down the slide and drown in all the wood chips. You'll go on to grow old and I won't even be able to go to my Senior Prom."

"All because I let go," Brooke laughed along with the blonde, her body shuddering a bit when she thought about life without Haley. It would suck plain and simple. "Tutor Girl, come on, my hands are magical remember? You ain't getting out of my grip that easy."

"Don't tease," Haley deadpanned, watching the brunette sit down and pat her lap affectionately. She took a deep breath slowly situated herself in Brooke's lap, letting out a breath when Brooke's arms wrapped around her waist tightly. "Hey, so, last time I checked it's bad when you can't breathe anymore…"

"Oh, sorry," Brooke giggled as she loosened her grip a bit, trying her best to scoot closer to the edge of the slide. Haley peered over the edge and instantly grabbed Brooke's hands, her fear of heights kicking in. "Haley James! You are still not afraid of this stupid slide, are you?"

"Um, no," Haley laughed nervously, trying to keep calm as she didn't want Brooke to think she was some sort of freak. But when Brooke continued to laugh, she whimpered quietly and shut her eyes. "Yes."

"Aw, you're so cute," Brooke gushed, holding her tighter as their legs began to hang down the slide. "I've got you though," she whispered into her ear, her chin resting on the top of Haley's head before they got ready to go down. "I'm not gonna pull a Rose."

"That's comforting," Haley smiled, her heart dropping to her feet when Brooke rubbed her stomach a few times to ease the nerves. "Just go before I change my mind."

Not wanting to waste another minute, Brooke did as she was told and pushed them down the slide, making a face when it wasn't the thrill it used to be when they were younger. Her foot touched the mat below and wasn't going to move until Haley showed some sort of sign of getting up.

"See, you didn't die," Brooke pointed out with her adorable giggle, ruffling Haley's hair all over the place. She saw Haley's head tilted up towards the sky and looked up, a huge smile playing on her face when she thought about their last night at the park. "I feel like I'm having déjà vu. God, it's so beautiful."

"Yeah," Haley agreed distantly, not even realizing they had stopped at the bottom. Her feet just stopped at Brooke's ankles and that was another reason to add to Brooke's list of Haley's adorable qualities. "I don't even remember the last time I did this."

"Quit talking! You're ruining the moment," Brooke hushed her, playfully pushing her head to the side a bit. Haley quickly bit her lip and shifted to the empty space next to Brooke, lying back when Brooke did. "I feel like we're seven again. Well, I was seven and a half, you were seven."

"It's a half year, Brooke!" Haley yelled out in disbelief. Brooke always told her she was the one to go first because she was older, Haley just letting her do whatever because she knew how stubborn Brooke could be. "Who the heck cares?"

"I do," Brooke told her matter-of-factly, poking her side a bit when she rolled her eyes. "I mean look at it his way: when I'm eighteen, an adult, you'll still be seventeen, a mere kid. Tutor Girl, I'd be raping you if something ever happened between us."

"But I'll be seventeen and a half, Brooke. A half year doesn't really make a difference, now does it?" Haley asked, batting her eyelashes when Brooke looked over at her. "I may look tiny…and although I'm handicapped right now, I bet I could take you on if you ever did try to rape me. Or I could call Taylor and she'd kick your ass."

"Tutor Girl, you'd really let your sister fight your battles for you?" Brooke asked in all seriousness, her face falling when Haley fell quiet. "Hales, I didn't really mean that…"

"No, no, it's okay," Haley whispered, blinking her tears back. "I'm a door mat, Brooke. I mean, I just let the kids walk all over me at school. Taylor got fed up with me crying everyday after school and she, well she just had it out with someone on your squad."

"Who?" Brooke asked softly, trying not to pry.

"Just, no one, drop it?" Haley pleaded, sending Brooke a tight smile to let her know she was going to be okay in a few minutes. "Could we uh, could we get going?"

"Sure," Brooke whispered, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. She stood up alongside Haley and gently patted her back when she saw the tears fall down her face. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll gladly listen."

"Thanks," Haley responded just as quietly, sighing when the cold wind began to blow more frequently. "I just hope Taylor's done with her stupid boyfriend so I can go home and go to bed."

Brooke just nodded and stared down at the girl she used to tease through the beginning of high school. Hearing how she'd cry everyday after school just broke her heart and couldn't imagine what it would be like to be in her shoes. She thought it was weird that Haley was going to bed so early, but again, she didn't want to pry.

--

"Hope you had fun," Brooke said with a small smile once they reached Haley's doorstep. Haley forced a smile back and just prayed Taylor would be alone. "Was I a good date?"

"Yes," Haley giggled, reaching up to give her one last hug before she left. "Thanks for saving me from my whore of a sister. You're not so bad."

"Right back at ya," Brooke told her with a wink. "I'll definitely give you a call tomorrow. I promise, they'll be no tears, no slides and no cold weather." Haley nodded her head and gripped the door handle, a part of her not wanting to go. "Bye, Hales."

"Bye," Haley whispered, standing in place as Brooke headed down the steps and began to disappear into the night. "Brooke," she inaudibly yelled, closing her eyes when the cheerleader was clearly out of sight. "I think I love you."

She pushed the door open with huge sigh, letting out another one when she saw the empty living room. Taylor was nowhere in sight and even though she was glad to be alone, she needed her sister right now. Taylor would know what to do and she'd help definitely help her get through this. At least she hoped.

"Taylor?"

When no one respond, Haley just decided to give up all together and headed upstairs, carefully collapsing on her bed when she reached her room. Getting into her pajamas was going to be a challenge so she just decided to change her pants as she didn't feel like going through the whole production of it.

"So, if I tell you something, you won't tell right?" She shook her head when she peered down at the old teddy bear resting on her lap. "Mr. Waffles, I think I'm in love and I don't know what to do. Brooke Davis is totally out of my league and I don't even think I like girls that way. Just, just Brooke."

"Wow, you're home late," Taylor teased, her voice making Haley jump in fear, Mr. Waffles falling to the floor. Her heart began to beat faster and she just prayed to God Taylor didn't hear any of that. "I figured you'd be home in an hour or two right after you left. I didn't know you found a life."

"Shut up," Haley snapped, slowly reaching down to grab Mr. Waffles to place him beside her. Taylor held her hands up in defense and plopped down on the bed next to Haley, noticing the redness around her eyes.

"Should I even ask what happened?" Taylor asked, the rage in her voice letting Haley know she wanted details right now. "Hay, who was it this time? Tell me now."

"It was no one, okay?" Haley sniffled, clutching the sheets when she felt the tears well up in her eyes again. Taylor sighed and wasn't sure if she believed her or not.

"Then what was it?"

"Just make it better, Tay," Haley whispered, letting the tears fall down her face.

"You need to tell me what happened first," Taylor told her softly, gently pulling Haley's sobbing body into her arms. "I can't read your mind like those phony psychics on TV."

"I just," Haley paused trying to get Brooke Davis out of her mind. No matter how hard she tried, all she kept thinking about her gentle touch, her adorable perkiness and the dimples that accompanied her beautiful smile. "I just want something I can't have."


	4. Your Fire Fills my Soul

**An: Hello, I'm back again with another update. I know someone asked about Peyton/Taylor but that's probably not going to happen because as the story goes on something happens with Taylor's boyfriend. Thanks for reading and I know you're itching for them to get together and it'll happen soon, I promise.**

--

Brooke scanned the room full of cheerleaders and began to scrutinize each and every one of them, trying her best to figure out which one Taylor would blow up at. She mentally eliminated Peyton, knowing she had never said one bad thing about Haley. Holly, Natalie and Ashley were next, all three of them being the sweetest things ever. After scratching out two more cheerleaders, it was down to Rachel, Theresa or Bevin.

"Bevin come here," she called out to one of the dumbest, if not dumbest girl she had ever met in her seventeen years on earth. She loved Bevin to death, but sometimes Brooke wondered if the girl had a brain. Bevin quickly stopped in mid-sentence, making Theresa roll her eyes and skipped over to Brooke with a smile. "You know Taylor James, right?"

"Who?"

"Taylor James," Brooke repeated slowly, biting her lip with the blank expression on Bevin's face. "Isn't she like best friends with your sister?"

"Oh, oh, Taylor James!" Bevin exclaimed with a nod. She'd known the older James girl since she was five, ever since the day her sister brought her home and declared Taylor as her newest best friend. "Tutor Girl's sister, right?"

"Her name's Haley," Brooke corrected her harshly, smiling apologetically when Bevin held up her hands in defense. This conversation wasn't going anywhere and Brooke had a feeling Bevin wasn't the one who faced the wrath of Taylor James. "But yes, her sister. Has she, I don't know has she ever threatened to kick your ass if you hurt Haley?"

"Nope." Brooke made a face and let out a heavy sigh. "But she did tell Jill to tell me that if I ever did try to hurt Haley she'd kick my ass. I don't know if she meant my sister was gonna kick my ass or she was…I don't know but I haven't seen her since like the last time my sister was home. I hear she works at some bar…"

"Thanks, Bevin," Brooke cut her off, motioning for her to go on her way. She looked back and forth between Rachel and Theresa, trying to decide who was meaner. Theresa was known for being a bitch but Rachel could easily give her a run for her money. Sadly, Rachel was the new girl and probably had no idea who Haley was. It had to be Theresa.

"Theresa!" She yelled, louder than she originally planned on. The bitchy brunette flipped her hair over her shoulder and slowly made her way over to the captain, something she hated Brooke for. Every year she had tried to go out for captain and every year she lost. "Look, I know we don't get along or whatever but I need to know this. Has Haley's sister ever…I don't know has she ever talked to you?"

"In the form of threatening to kick my ass, yes," Theresa informed her in a bitter voice, rolling her eyes when she thought of Taylor. "I guess Tutor Girl ran home crying and told her everything that happened. Next thing I know, she's banging on my door and telling me if I ever hurt Haley she'd kill me. Whatever, she's just pissed because my brother dumped her sorry ass for someone else."

"Thanks, you've been a real help," Brooke hissed, balling her fists together and holding herself back as Theresa walked away in confusion, not knowing she had just been added to Brooke's shit list for the rest of her life. She definitely didn't want to sit through the next hour of practice, knowing Theresa would still probably continue to torture her newest and most important friend. "Let's just forget practice. I'm not in the mood."

"So you made us get up this early for nothing?" Bevin gasped, her brown eyes widening into saucers. The other cheerleaders agreed and Brooke just simply shrugged her shoulders. "Brooke I could have gone out with Skills last night!"

"Cry me a river," Brooke mocked, flopping down on the bleachers and gathering her pom-poms from the floor. Peyton sighed and sat down next to her, nudging her gently when the brunette didn't flinch. "You'd think they'd be happy about this!"

"So, what's with the interrogation?" Peyton asked, ignoring Brooke's statement completely. She had noticed Brooke seemed a bit distracted each time they hung out, the brunette just telling her she was tired or some other lame excuse. "What's up?"

Brooke couldn't put into words how she was feeling. When she wasn't with Haley, she was constantly thinking about her. There were times where she had to hold herself back from calling her once they parted ways. The last thing she wanted Haley to think she was some sort of crazed stalker or something. She was falling for her, and she just hoped there'd be something there to catch her when she did.

"Just got a lot of things on my mind," Brooke whispered when she finally thought of something to say. Peyton didn't believe a word she said, but decided to leave it for now, knowing Brooke could blow up any second. "You know how they say live life without any regrets? Well, I've got so many that I don't know what to do with myself."

"Like what?" Peyton asked softly, deciding Brooke was in her soft mood. She waited patiently for her best friend to go on, half-heartedly waving to some of the departing cheerleaders she hated. "Do you regret sleeping with all those guys?"

"No," Brooke sighed, oblivious to Peyton's light tone. "I mean, Peyton, do you know she went home crying every day after school? Most of the girls on this squad hurt her, including myself. I, I wish I could take it back but I can't. God, what is wrong with me?"

"I'm not sure where you're going with this, but, Brooke, you can't change the past," Peyton reminded her, trying to get a hold of the situation. She had a hunch she was talking about Haley and just went with it, figuring Brooke would correct her if she was dead wrong. "She's a nice girl, with an amazing heart. I'm sure she forgives you."

"Yeah," Brooke whispered, fiddling with the streamers sitting in her lap. She glanced around the empty gym and shuffled closer to the blonde, allowing Peyton to wrap her arms around her when she stayed silent. "Will you promise me something?" Peyton nodded her head without thought. "Help me kick anyone's ass that hurts Haley?"

"Promise." Brooke smiled up at her and threw her stuff in the duffel bag, wondering if it was too early to go pay a visit to her favorite Tutor Girl.

--

"Sweetie," Karen began in some amusement, watching Haley struggle to reach the cups sitting on the top shelf. She had trouble as it is, only having one arm adding extra struggle to the simple task. "What are you doing here?"

"Working, why?" Haley informed her weirdly, officially giving up and leaving it for later. The Café was dead, which was surprising for a Saturday morning.

"I told you; take as much time off as you need." Haley rolled her eyes, getting fed up with all the constant babying she was receiving. "Lily's coming in pretty soon, why don't you head home and get some rest?"

"Karen, I'm fine," Haley groaned, tossing the dish towel onto the counter before falling down on the stool. "Taylor treats me like I'm about to die and having her boyfriend there every second of the day is annoying. I, he's just not my favorite person."

"Boy troubles?" Karen guessed out of the blue, knowing how sometimes Haley could get a little jealous of her older sister. Taylor knew it too but never called her out on it, not wanting to pick a fight with her sister. "I'm all ears if you want to talk, kiddo."

"Ever since this, this thing," Haley stopped, gesturing to the god awful sling still on her arm. It had been nearly a week since the shooting and she was just praying she'd be able to get it off as soon as humanly possible. She was sick of depending on Taylor all the time and knew the blonde was getting fed up as well. "My life's changed."

"For the better?"

"I don't know, I guess." Thoughts of Brooke began to swarm in her head and she had to shut her eyes, shaking her head from side to side to get rid of them. The girl lived in her head and she was at her ultimate high when she hung out with her. "I've been hanging out with Brooke Davis, the girl who made it her life goal to torture me. But now, now she's so nice to me and I don't know if it's because of what happened or what. I don't think I can take being used."

"Judging from what I've heard about Brooke, she's got a pretty big heart. Maybe she's afraid to be vulnerable, maybe she feels she has to be this person to prove to the rest of the school she lives up to being head cheerleader," Karen threw out with a small smile, her eyes never leaving the blonde in front of her. "Haley, you've got a pretty good judge of character and if you think she's being genuine, then I think she is."

"Thanks, Karen," Haley whispered, fiddling with the places mats on the table. "She understands what it's like to be abandoned, you know? Her parents haven't come home in months and she gets where I'm coming from. Taylor does too, but she's twenty two and she doesn't need a mother like I do sometimes."

"You've got me," Karen told her softly, yet proudly. She reached across the counter and placed a kiss on her forward while running her hand up and down Haley's arm. She knew how devastated Haley was when her parents left, Karen still holding the grudge that had formed when they took off in their RV. "Just remember that, okay?"

Haley nodded her head with a smile and felt so stupid for worrying all the time. That's what she did though; she worried all the time. When Taylor wouldn't come home after her shift at the bar, she'd worry and lose sleep. She'd worry about the humiliation she was going to face when she stepped foot in school and she worried if Brooke was really using her, the thought always settling in the back of her mind.

The ringing of the bell, signaling they had customers, snapped her out of her thoughts. Karen motioned for her to stay where she was and went to greet them, trying her best to remain neutral when it was Theresa, Rachel and Bevin, the trio of cheerleaders who gave Haley a hard time. Bevin wasn't bad from what she heard, her dumbness just making her stand there and let the situation unfold.

"Go home," Karen's motherly voice instructed, giving Haley's back a gentle pat as she gave the girls' order to the cook. She didn't want anything to happen to her, especially in her Café with other people around. "I've got everything under control."

"Thanks," Haley smiled tightly, jumping off the stool and taking a deep breath as she walked by the cheerleaders. She could hear them whispering about her and she shut her eyes, hearing things like: 'I wonder if she really got shot,' or something along the lines of 'I wonder if she'll ever show her face in school. Like anyone would miss her.'

Once she was away from the bitches, she opened her eyes and pushed the door open, the sidewalk setting her free as she made her way back home. Sometimes she wondered why she let everyone get to her. Taylor, Quinn and Vivian had been so popular in school, along with her two brothers. They all told her she would be too; it came with the James last name after all. But when she failed to fit in, they simply just shrugged their shoulders, Taylor being the only one there to console her when she was poked fun at.

Sometimes she'd sit in her room and imagine what her life would be like if she was popular. Everyone would want to sit with her at lunch, they'd feel so happy when she'd wave to them when she passed them in the hallway, they'd envy her lifestyle and try to copy her fashion style. No one would tease her about her brains, no one would purposely knock her books down and no one would call her crush on Brooke Davis crazy. They would probably support her decision to be a lesbian and admire the two of them as they held hands down the hallway.

Her sexuality was another thing she questioned daily. Brooke made her heart beat faster; the butterflies in her stomach flutter harder, her knees weak. She made her smile with her dimply smile and perkiness. Sure, there had been her first boyfriend at summer camp years ago, but it was just a summer crush, nothing more. They kissed once and ultimately decided to be friends after the embarrassing experience. His lips were chapped and she missed them completely.

"You're home early," Taylor's voice greeted her once she slowly made her way into their house. Haley purposely took her time, hoping her sister's sleepover would be over by the time she got home. "Did Karen agree with me and told you not to work?"

"Sure," Haley whispered, collapsing down on the couch next to her sister. So far there had been no signs of the ass hat boyfriend and that made her relax some more. Taylor knew nothing about her hate for him and would be caught off guard if she ever did find out. Besides, it wasn't Haley's place to disapprove anyways. "Can we talk?"

"Oh man, that felt so much better." Haley winced at his voice and sent a glare his way when he kissed the top of Taylor's head. He was all wrong for her and Taylor was just too blind to see it. "Hey, squirt, we didn't keep you up last night, did we?"

"Stop," Taylor hissed in amusement, whacking his large arms with her hands. Haley rolled her eyes and coughed loudly when they continued to flirt. "Oh, what did you want to talk about?"

"Forget it," Haley told her, standing up to her feet and moving away from the couple when Matt sat down next to Taylor. The last thing she wanted to deal with was a lovey dovey couple when she was confused with her own love life. "I'm just gonna go for a walk so I'll see you later I guess."

Before Taylor could get her words out, Haley was out the door, making an effort to slam it loudly when she could hear the obnoxious kissing noises they were making. She let out a frustrated groan and kicked the ground, letting her feet take her down the street to Brooke's house, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Brooke get out of her car. She immediately turned red when Brooke waved at her frantically, gesturing for her to come closer.

"I was just gonna call you," Brooke giggled when Haley met her in the driveway. "But I figured you wouldn't be up at this hour but you are! So, what's up?"

"Oh, um, nothing," Haley said with a small sigh, smiling when Brooke shot her a skeptical look. She opened her mouth but stopped when she saw Theresa, Rachel and Bevin coming down the street, getting closer and closer. "I have to go though."

"Why?" Brooke asked in confusion, turning around to see what Haley was so engrossed in. Her eyes widened when she saw some of her squad coming towards them, fake smiles plastered all over her face. "Hey guys," she greeted tightly, making sure they weren't going to surround Haley and talk down to her like they normally did. "What brings you to our part of the neighbor hood?"

"We just went to Karen's," Theresa told her with a fake smile, glancing past the brunette to get a good look at Haley. "The food sucks there along with the service. Tutor Girl ran out after we came in and we had to wait to get our food."

"I thought my food was pretty good," Bevin pointed out, nodding her head along with Rachel. The redhead wasn't in the mood for a bitch fest and headed out, sending a small, sympathetic smile Haley's way when she walked past her. "We only waited ten minutes."

"Shut up," Theresa hissed, sending a glare Bevin's way. "So, Brooke, we were wondering if you wanted to go to the mall or something. Unless you've got plans with her over there." She made a face and pointed to Haley as if Brooke didn't know she was behind her.

"I was just leaving actually," Haley cut in before Brooke could say anything. This was it. This was going to prove if Brooke was really her friend. "I'll see you guys later."

"No, wait," Brooke called out after her, smirking at the shocked look on Theresa's face. She was going to remember that for the rest of her life. When Haley stopped and stayed in place, she turned around to face the two others. "Thanks anyways but I have plans with Haley. Maybe some other time, sound good?"

She wasn't sure why she was being so nice to Theresa. The girl was repeatedly harassing Haley and expected Bevin, her little sidekick to do the same. But when Bevin just nodded her head in understanding, Theresa let out a groan and was ready to put up a fight.

"So we're not good enough for you anymore?" Theresa asked in a mock shock, crossing her arms over her chest in a hurt manner. "Tutor Girl gets shot and all of a sudden you're buddy buddy with her? You wouldn't be standing here with her if that didn't happen."

"Shut up," Brooke snapped. She was not going to let Theresa make Haley feel bad no more. She had enough and she was going to keep on fighting until Theresa got it through her head that Haley was her friend, regardless of what happened over the last week. "I think your little act is getting old, Theresa. Grow up, we're seventeen years old. Don't you think it's a little immature to make fun of people?"

"You're right," Theresa responded with a sickly sweet smile. She dropped her hands from her chest and put them in a surrendering fashion. Bevin smiled brightly and stepped next to Brooke, watching her friend advanced towards Haley. "I'm so sorry, _Haley. _I know how hard it must be for you, with the whole school shooting thing…"

"It's okay," Haley whispered, staring at her feet. She felt so silly turning into a shy little girl when Theresa talked to her. Granted, it was usually teasing but this time she was being nice, or trying to be nice. "You don't need to apologize."

"But I do," Theresa corrected sadly, "I'm really sorry for everything. I guess I'm just insecure and Brooke is right, it's a little immature." Haley nodded her head in understanding and gulped when she saw Theresa was about to hug her. She reluctantly allowed it and winced in pain when she felt the pressure on her ailing wound. "Your sister's not here to save you, huh?" She hissed, purposely putting more pressure on Haley's shoulder before slamming her fist down on it, smiling in satisfaction when Haley cried in pain and keeled over on the grass. "Stupid, bitch."

"Brooke, don't," Bevin said, pulling Brooke back when she lunged for Theresa. She narrowed her eyes at her now former friend and just watched her stroll down the street like it was no big deal. She carefully let Brooke go and knelt down next to Haley. "She's bleeding, Brooke."

"God, Hales, are you okay?" Brooke asked her, trying her best not to hunt Theresa down and kick her ass. It was obvious the bullet wound was still healing and Haley did her best to bite back her tears as the excruciating pain flowed through her body. "Here, stand up and I'll get you cleaned up."

Haley slowly nodded her head and allowed the two girls to help her off the ground and led her inside, Brooke carefully lifting her up to sit on the counter. Bevin just sat back in silence, averting her eyes when the blood formed around the sleeves of Haley's shirt.

"Does that hurt?" Brooke asked softly, gently pressing down the wet cloth on Haley's shoulder. She smiled thankfully at Bevin when she slipped out the door and rubbed her hand all over Haley's back when she whimpered in pain. "You're okay, I think her ring might have grazed it, that's all."

"Oh," Haley sniffled, gnawing on her bottom lip to the point where it was going to draw blood itself. She just let Brooke comfort her the best she could and mentally cursed herself for falling for Theresa's nice act. "It hurts, it hurts a lot."

"I know," Brooke agreed quietly, lifting the cloth off and examining Haley's shoulder carefully. Most of the bleeding stopped and she made a face when she spotted the blood all over her sleeves. "It seems to be okay now. I'm so sorry I let that happen."

"No, no, it's not your fault," Haley told her with a smile, finding it so sweet that Brooke was so protective of her. She was so happy to hear Brooke ditch her friends for her, even though they didn't have anything planned for the day. "I should have known."

"Um, we should probably get you a new shirt," Brooke said, helping Haley jump down from off the counter. Her stomach was in knots when she thought of the idea, knowing she'd probably have to help her with it. "You can borrow one of mine."

"I can just go home…"

Brooke shook her head in protest and grabbed Haley's hand to lead her up the stairs. Haley gave in and took in the large bedroom Brooke had. The queen size bed grabbed her attention immediately, making her full one seem so small. She watched Brooke in amusement as she dug through her drawers in search for a shirt that would be easy to get on without Brooke losing her cool.

"I figured this would be easier to get on," Brooke shrugged, holding up the button down shirt in front of Haley. She took a deep breath and kept telling herself she was just a friend and nothing more. "Okay, so, um, how are we going to do this?"

"You just have to undo the Velcro and well, you're gonna have to help me," Haley whispered shyly, standing up so Brooke could undo the sling. Brooke gulped once the sling was off and fiddled with the hem of Haley's shirt, slowly lifting it up and feeling her knees go weak when she took in her amazing stomach. "Brooke?"

"Right, right," Brooke said, shaking her head out of her daze. "Does it hurt to lift up your arm? Or should I do one at a time?" Haley shook her head and lifted both arms up, trying not to show any sign of pain. Brooke tossed the shirt aside and quickly turned around when she saw Haley's bra. She grabbed the blouse and slowly placed Haley's arms in it, careful when she brought it on Haley's shoulders. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No," Haley told her with a smile, watching as Brooke fiddled with the buttons on her shirt. Brooke felt her knees again when Haley's chest disappeared under the shirt but felt them wobble when her fingers accidentally brushed against her bare stomach. Haley giggled softly at Brooke's expression and sat down on the bed when Brooke was finished. "Um, Brooke, you missed the last two buttons."

"I know," Brooke grinned, sitting down next to her on the bed. Haley fiddled with the shirt and did her best to cover up the exposed skin. "Hey, stop playing with it! Didn't your sister tell you no one ever buttons them down all the way?"

"Oh," Haley whispered as Brooke pushed her hands away. Luckily for Brooke, she didn't realize that she only buttoned a few buttons on purpose. "Well I guess I have to follow the fashion rules, don't I?"

"I guess so," Brooke laughed, grabbing the sling from behind her and dangling it in front of Haley's face. "Don't make a face at me missy. The doctor didn't say you were fine yet so stand up and let me put this thing back on you."

"And what if I don't stand up?" Haley challenged, smirking deviously when Brooke looked down at her in shock. "What are you going to do about it, Brooke Davis?"

"Don't be mean," Brooke gasped, sitting back down next to Haley and placing the sling in her lap. She didn't want to force it on her and if Haley seemed fine without wearing it then she wasn't going to say anything. "Well at least lay down for a bit? Could you at least do that to humor me? I don't need Taylor kicking my ass for letting this happen to you."

"Only if you lay with me," Haley asked shyly, breathing a sigh of relief when Brooke happily obliged. She climbed to the head of the bed with the help of Brooke and snuggled into the fluffy pillows, smiling when Brooke followed suite. "Your bed's comfy."

"So I'm told," Brooke wiggled her eyebrows in a playful manner and laughed harder when Haley's eyes widened and hit her arm. "You should feel pretty lucky, Tutor Girl. You're the first person I've gone to bed with willingly. No alcohol, no seduction, no nothing."

"I'll cherish it forever," Haley giggled, scooting closer and closer until there was no space between the two. She needed to be close to her and was trying her best to control the butterflies in her stomach. "Thanks for helping me, Brooke."

"No problem," Brooke said, grabbing Haley's hand in her own and squeezing it gently. Her smile got wider when Haley snuggled into her side and rested her head on her chest, being able to hear her racing heart. "How about we take a little nap and then maybe later on we can figure out something to do."

"Sounds good," Haley yawned, closing her eyes when Brooke absently ran her fingers through her long hair. She liked the feeling of sleeping next to Brooke and couldn't help but want to do this every single day. "Will you hold me tighter? I'll feel much safer."

"Anything for you," Brooke whispered, carefully pulling Haley closer and running the pad of her thumb over Haley's upper arm. She watched the small girl drift off to sleep in her arms and couldn't help but smile. "I, um, I think I might love you."

The girls eventually fell asleep holding onto each other, Haley smiling at the words Brooke thought she wasn't going to hear.


	5. Beautiful Girl, Bless Your Heart

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and work but I'm hoping this will make up for the delay.**

**--**

Brooke awoke nearly five hours later, fingernails digging into her arm as the person next to her gripped her arm for dear life. She cracked her eyes open, groaning when she saw it was almost five. Haley was still fast asleep, most likely unaware of the current position she was in. It wasn't like Brooke was complaining; it was nice to wake up to someone like Haley. The silence soon faded out by Haley's small whimpering, Brooke's gaze quickly fell to the small girl and winced when the blonde's grip got tighter.

"No, please…don't shoot me…no…"

"Hey, hey," Brooke whispered, shaking Haley gently when the whimpering escalated. Haley immediately jumped and shot her eyes open, surprised to see Brooke looking down at her with a dimply smile. "It's okay, you were only dreaming."

"Oh, oh I'm sorry," Haley quickly apologized when she noticed she was practically lying on top of the brunette. Brooke shook her head to let her know it was okay and pried Haley's fingers off her arm one by one with a giggle. "I'm sorry; I didn't wake you up did I? Sometimes, sometimes I get nightmares and, and…"

"Haley, it's okay," Brooke told her sternly, ruffling her hair a bit when Haley continued to apologize. She felt so embarrassed for having one of the nightmares again, especially in front of Brooke. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop apologizing? From now on if you say I'm sorry one more time I'm going to hit you."

"Yeah, okay," Haley snorted, making a face when Brooke's hand connected with her thigh. She felt a little weird laying so close next to the brunette, but her supposedly quiet confession made her feel better about it. "I think you should save some of those slaps for Theresa. What's her deal anyway?"

"She's a bitch," Brooke put it simply, her blood boiling at the thought of the girl who purposely hurt the adorable girl lying next to her. "But, hey, what happened with Taylor and Theresa? I sort of grilled my whole squad to see who got yelled at."

"Um," Haley whispered, slowly sitting up and fiddling with the blouse when the flowing sides seemed to not want to stay on top of her stomach. It was all Brooke's fault she mentally decided. "I, I don't really want to talk about that. I'm sorry."

"Hey!" Brooke chastised, her hazel eyes widening. "Now, I'm not going to hit you because you're still recovering but once that doctor gives you the a-okay, I'm really going to let you have it." She made a face when she noticed Haley trying to get off the bed and had to act quickly. "Where do you think you're going, missy?"

"Home?" Haley threw out, letting out a tiny yelp when Brooke pulled her back down on the bed. There was no way she was letting her go so soon. "My sister is probably wondering where I am and she's probably at the point where she thinks someone has gone and kidnapped me."

"You can't leave me!" Brooke whined, smiling to herself when Haley gave in and went back to her previous position next to her. "I'm going to make you stay here all day and there's not a thing you can do about it, Tutor Girl."

Haley's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets when Brooke straddled her, carefully placing her arms down on Haley's wrists. The cheerleader's weight pressed on Haley's pelvis and Brooke couldn't help but giggle when she heard the surprised gasp come out of her mouth. She moved down to her thighs and Haley smiled; all the pressure disappearing at the movement.

"So we're just going to sit here all day like this?" Haley asked with a raised eyebrow, watching Brooke's hands move away from her wrists and onto her stomach. "Don't you dare start tickling me! I have to go to the bathroom and if you do I swear I will let myself go all over your bed!"

"EW, Haley!" Brooke groaned with a laugh, shaking her head at Haley's bluntness. At least the girl was honest though, which was another thing to love about her. She daringly unbuttoned a third button one the blouse and quickly explained herself when Haley's breathing quickened. "Let me ask you a question. How come you always keep your hot little stomach covered? Tutor Girl you have like a six pack!"

"I do not," Haley squeaked, placing her hands over her stomach and fighting with Brooke when she tried to push them away. "Besides, my sister's the slut, not me." She rolled her eyes when Brooke made a weird face and finally gave in, letting her hands fall to the side of the bed while Brooke continued to stare. "I, I'm very self-conscious."

"Well, we're going to have to break that habit now, aren't we?" Brooke grinned, flashing her dimples. Haley simply shrugged her shoulders and squirmed around, body twisting left to right when Brooke just sat there with her arms crossed. "But hey, I think I deserve a medal or something as to why Tutor Girl keeps the skin exposure to a minimum!"

"Aw, but I'm fresh out of medals," Haley told her sweetly, a smile creeping up on her face when Brooke's bottom lip stuck out. She patted Brooke's head and giggled when she swatted her hands away in an instant. "So, yeah, about the bathroom…"

"Fine, you can go," Brooke mumbled, crossing her arms in a pout when Haley scampered off the bed and out of the room. She collapsed back onto the bed and nearly had a heart attack when she felt a weight jump on top of her. "Jeez! Are you trying to end my life?"

"Well now you know how I feel," Haley told her, sticking her tongue out to justify her point. She shifted around Brooke's body until she got comfortable and propped her head up with her good arm, the other one still stinging a bit from Theresa. "So, I've decided that I think I should go home."

"No," Brooke whined, holding her groan in when Haley nodded and got off the bed. She reluctantly followed her down the stairs and stepped in front of the door when she went to leave. "How about you stay over tonight? It gets kind of lonely in this house…"

"Okay," Haley agreed instantly, not being able to help the huge smile forming across her mouth. "I'll just go get my stuff and I'll be back in about a half an hour. Sound good?"

Brooke nodded her head furiously, shutting the door behind her and letting out a loud squeal that echoed throughout the whole house.

--

"You're home!" Taylor breathed a sigh of relief, glaring at Haley when she looked at her weirdly. "I was beginning to think someone kidnapped you!"

"Okay," Haley blinked, rolling her eyes at how predictable Taylor could be. "Don't have a heart attack, Tay. I was just at Brooke's house for the day."

"What is she like your lover or something?"

"No," Haley spat harshly, a smile creeping upon her face moments later. "Well, at least not yet she isn't. Give it a couple more days or so."

"Funny, Hay," Taylor laughed sarcastically, raising her eyebrows when she saw Haley's shirt had been changed and unbuttoned for that matter. Haley noticed her staring and blushed a shade of magenta, covering her stomach with the pillow. "Well, well, well. Who are we trying to impress, huh?"

"No one," Haley muttered, clutching the pillow tightly. "You know how much of a klutz I am. I accidentally spilled my soda all over my other shirt so Brooke gave me one of hers to borrow."

"Well, Haley-bub, although I know you're lying through your teeth, I have to go take a shower and get ready for work," Taylor told her with a knowing look. She got to her feet and patted Haley's head affectionately, trying her best to hold in her laugh when Haley's cheeks were now bright red. "Will you do me a favor and go entertain Matt?"

"Um, uh, well see I was gonna stay at Brooke's tonight and I'm just home to grab my stuff," Haley babbled, her whole body trembling at the thought of having to be alone with Matt while Taylor was nowhere in sight. "Sorry, Tay."

"No problem," Taylor said, noticing Haley's body stiffen at the sound of his name. She shrugged it off and kissed the top of her head, giving it a slight ruffle before she climbed over Haley's legs. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Have fun, Hales."

Haley watched Taylor jog up the stairs and she stayed in her position, tossing the pillow to the side and scanning the room for any sign of Matt. He had to be in the house somewhere and she was just hoping he was upstairs passed out on Taylor's bed or something. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water, dropping it to the floor when she heard his deep voice from behind her.

"Well it looks like you went out and found a life," Matt scoffed, admiring the nice few she gave him when she bent down to pick up the fallen water. In his mind, Haley was definitely hotter than Taylor but there was no way he could pursue her while she was still underage. "You don't want to hang out with Taylor and me anymore?"

"I don't know," Haley shrugged shyly, slipping past him and praying to god he was going to leave her alone just this once. She was all excited about Brooke's sleepover and she didn't want anything to ruin it. "Well, I'm going back out so I'll see you later."

"Wait, wait," he called out after her, wrapping one arm around her tiny waist and pulling her back with ease. Haley froze in his grip, the bottle cracking and her knuckles turning white from all the pressure she was putting on it. "Where are you going?"

"Down, down the street," Haley stuttered, closing her eyes when she felt his large hands travel across her stomach, fiddling with the buttons along the way. "Leave me alone," she whispered pleadingly, her ragged breath quickening its pace. "I'll scream for Taylor."

"She's in the shower," Matt pointed out matter-of-factly, tightening his hold on her waist. She tried squirming and his hand quickly went over her mouth when she went to scream. "Come on, Haley, why do you do this?"

"Shut up," Haley hissed, elbowing him in the stomach and breaking free when he keeled over in pain. She could hear the water shutting off from upstairs and breathed a sigh of relief when Taylor could be heard moving around. "Why do _you_ do this?"

"Do what?" He asked innocently, placing his hand over his heart in a dramatic fashion. The silence that filled the room made Haley cringe more than the evil smirk on his cocky face, something she hated seeing everyday when he bragged about whatever he was talking about that day. "Tell Taylor I'll stop by and visit her at work."

All she could do was nod, her heart beat returning to normal when the back door slammed shut and he was out of sight. She made a beeline for the stairs and knocked into Taylor, averting her eyes when the skimpy towel revealed more than what she needed to see.

"Haley!" Taylor yelped, hugging the towel closer to her damp body. "Jesus Christ what is wrong with you? You can't be THAT excited to be staying over Brooke's, can you?"

"No, no," Haley stuttered, biting her lip while she tried to contain herself. "I was in a rush and I didn't see were you were going and I don't know, I have to go!" Taylor shook her head in disbelief at how easily frazzled her little sister got and made a mental note to check up on her weird behavior when she got home tomorrow.

Haley locked her bedroom door and jumped on the bed, feeling like a small child when she clutched Mr. Waffles tightly to her chest. She couldn't think about this, not yet at least. Brooke was waiting for her and there was no way she was going to keep her waiting any longer. She quickly changed into her pajamas and shoved the small teddy bear in her duffel bag, praying Brooke wasn't going to tease her about it.

--

"You're back!" Brooke yelled, obviously not being able to contain her excitement over Haley's return. She stepped to the side and did a double take when she saw how skimpy the other girl's tank top was. That was a plus. "Wow, do you have slutty pajamas."

"Ha, ha, ha," Haley laughed sarcastically, trying not to ruin the moment with her bitterness. She shut the door behind her and tugged at her shirt when Brooke's back was facing her. Why was she going to torture herself over this? It was just a little, a lot of skin showing but Brooke approved and that was a reason to suck it up. "I bet you wear the same, slut."

"I do, yes," Brooke grinned profile, motioning for Haley to sit next to her on the couch. The sun was just setting and by the looks of the large living room, Brooke had something planned. "But I'll change into them later so don't you start fantasizing about me just yet."

"It's hard, but I can do it," Haley promised, a little too serious for Brooke's liking. "Thanks for inviting me over, Brooke. I, I was having a really bad day."

"I'm sorry," Brooke whispered sympathetically, wiping the few stray pieces of hair out of her face when she smiled sadly at her. "Anything I can do to make it better?" Haley just shook her head and bit back her tears, clenching her fists together to make them stop.

"Just being here makes it so much better," she whispered back, tilting her head back so her tears could no trickle down her face. Brooke rubbed her knee gently and the warming touch sent a shiver down her spine. It was the good kind of shiver, the one she never felt when her sister's ass of a boyfriend was feeling her up. "You saved my day."

"Aw," Brooke giggled, ruffling Haley's hair before wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close to her body. "I could get used to saving your day. I'd be like your own little super hero or something. Like, Saves the Day Girl!"

"No, Brooke, no," Haley laughed up at her, looking up at Brooke from her new position. She shifted herself around until she got situated, her head resting comfortably in Brooke's lap. Brooke's fingers ran lazily through her hair and she smiled blissfully, letting the moment overtake her. "You suck at coming up with nicknames! Tutor Girl? I mean, how long did it take you to think of that one?"

"Like thirty seconds," Brooke mumbled, making a face when Haley continued to laugh. Okay, so her nicknames were lame, so what. "If you think you're great at coming up with nicknames then give me one right now!"

"Okay, I will," Haley agreed, biting her lip and clapping her hands together when she thought of one instantly. "Tigger."

"Tigger?"

"Yes, Tigger," she nodded happily, playfully pushing Brooke's head to the side when she didn't seem to like it. "Because you're all bouncy and cute like he is! I think it fits perfectly and I'm calling you that no matter what you say."

"Tigger and Tutor Girl," Brooke shook her head at the corniness. "Aw, look we fit together perfectly! Well, I guess I have to give it to you, Hales. Your nickname is better than mine."

"Obviously," Haley replied snootily, flashing Brooke a cute smile when she looked a little taken aback. She had only been at Brooke's for about five minutes but in that short amount of time that ten minutes of hell evaporated into thin air and the thought didn't even cross her mind for the time being. "Did you have anything for us to do or are just gonna lie here all night and be lame?"

"Yeah, like I'm lame," Brooke scoffed, slipping out from under Haley and slapping her stomach lightly. Haley let out a puff of air and watched Brooke thumb through her DVD's, smirking when she bent down. "Alright, pick: Bring it On, Bring it on Again or Sugar and Spice?"

"Um, I'll pass," Haley laughed, breathing a sigh of relief when the cheerleading movies were tossed aside. Brooke rolled her eyes and smiled triumphantly, holding up The Exorcist to the now terrified girl. "Wait! I choose Sugar and Spice!"

"No, no, Tutor Girl. You vetoed them all so you don't get to have a say in this one," Brooke told her deviously, popping in the movie before skipping back over to the couch. The main menu came up and she found herself laughing at Haley. "Are you honestly going to tell me you're afraid of this movie?"

"Yes!" Haley exclaimed, bringing her knees up to her chest and glaring at the cheerleader when she went ahead and played it anyway. "When I was five, my brothers made me watch this because they thought it would be funny to give me nightmares for the rest of my damn life. I mean, don't you get freaked out when her head spins around?"

"It's fake, Haley," Brooke told her slowly, shaking her head in disbelief. "Look, if you're really going to get freaked out and have nightmares then we can watch something else."

"Really?"

"No," Brooke giggled, flashing her famous smile Haley's way. She felt Haley's fingers wrap around her left arm and threw the remote on the table, watching her wince from the sudden noise. "Would you like me to hold onto you throughout the whole movie? I'll protect you from the scary girl. I promise."

"Don't patronize me," Haley mumbled, allowing Brooke to wrap her arm around her and pull her close. Even though she hated scary movies, she was going to sit through it, the feeling of Brooke's embrace the only reason for it. "Apologize now."

"Shut up, I'm watching," Brooke brushed her off, covering Haley's mouth with her hand and letting out a squeal when she licked it. "Fine, I'll apologize. I, Brooklyn Penelope Davis am very, very sorry. Will you find it in your adorable little heart to forgive me?"

"Yes," Haley nodded, scrunching her nose up when Brooke's sentence sank in. "How the hell would you know if I have an adorable heart or not?"

"Because I undress you with my eyes," Brooke told her seductively, wiggling her eyebrows when Haley looked up at her. "I don't know! I'm just trying to be nice and give you compliments, no need to get all defensive and surprised about it."

Haley kept her mouth shut, not knowing the exact response to Brooke's statement. Instead she snuggled closer and slammed her eyes shut throughout the rest of the movie, the part she had been dreading the most soon to be on the screen. Brooke jokingly held her hands back so she couldn't cover them and did everything possible to try and get her eyes to remain open.

"It's off, it's off!" Brooke finally yelled, peering down at Haley, who accidentally buried her head into her cleavage. Haley whimpered softly and removed her head, her cheeks burning red when she was met with Brooke's smug look. "You really are a little wimp, aren't you? It's not even that bad, Hales!"

"Shut up!" Haley protested, whacking Brooke's shoulder and smiling in satisfaction when Brooke winced and rubbed it lightly. The brunette retaliated by pinching Haley's sides, causing her to fall back on the couch. She climbed on top of her, lips inches apart and smiled brightly at her. "Are you one of the girls who always have to be on top?"

"Are you one of those girls who always have to ruin the moment?" Brooke teased, purposely putting pressure on Haley's shoulders when she got up. Haley apologized and squirmed away when Brooke raised her hand, using a pillow as her defense. "Well seeing as we can't watch the movie anymore, we might as well just sleep."

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Outside," Brooke deadpanned, rolling her eyes when Haley fell for it. She grabbed the blonde off the couch and led her over to the stairs, pushing her up one by one. "You can sleep in my bed as long as you don't try anything silly, Tutor Girl. I don't need to be waking up to you with your head buried in my cleavage again."

Haley crossed her arms and glared, sitting at the edge of the bed while Brooke rummaged through her drawers for something to wear. She returned moments later wearing nothing but skimpy shorts with the word 'cheer' imprinted on the ass and an equally skimpy tank top. Both girls stared at each other contently, their hearts beating faster and faster when they got closer. Brooke took a seat next to Haley and couldn't contain her laughter when she saw Haley shyly pull out her teddy bear from her duffle bag.

"Haley-"

"Don't make fun of me!" Haley warned, climbing to the head of the bed and settling down in the spot furthest away from Brooke. She hated being so far away, but she didn't think she could handle being so close again without her hormones driving her mad. She didn't want to seem clingy but she did the only thing she could do to get closer. Lie. "I, um, I don't want to ask you this but I keep seeing her head spinning and…"

"Come here," Brooke giggled, stretching her arms under the covers and wrapping it across Haley's stomach, pulling her close until there was no space left. She kept it there and brushed her fingers across the smooth skin, feeling Haley's breath quicken. "Scary lady is not going to hurt you," she whispered into her ear, her hot breathing making Haley tingle each time it made contact with her neck. "She's just going to throw up on you."

"EW," Haley groaned, twisting around in the bed so she was now facing Brooke, the brunette's fingers relocating to her lower back. "I lied. I don't see a crazy lady. I just, I just wanted to be closer…"

"You don't need to lie," Brooke told her, taking her other arm and ruffling her hair a bit. Haley sighed and felt her body being pulled closer, their bodies aligned perfectly. "It's nice, you know? I'm usually so alone in this big bed so if I kick you, I'm sorry."

"I'll just kick you back," Haley said, smiling to herself when Brooke's fingertips pressed against her back. Her touch was overwhelming and the feeling was indescribable. Although she was tired, she did not want to sleep. The moment wasn't going to last forever but when Brooke mumbled a tired good night, she reluctantly shut her eyes.

Brooke felt Haley's body move around beside her and struggled to keep her closed, grabbing her waist again when she turned over to face the other side. Her fingers rested on her stomach again, the silky skin running electricity through her veins each time she touched it. They rose and fell with Haley's breathing form, accidentally falling further downwards to the top of her pajama pants. She removed her fingers so she wouldn't tempt herself and placed them across her chest, opening her eyes when Haley shook her.

"What's up?" She asked groggily, opening her eyes to see Haley leaning over her and breathing heavily. "Are you-"

Her question was soon cut off when Haley's lips came crashing down with hers, nearly choking as her tongue dived down her throat.

--

**Yep, I'm evil, heh. Please tell me what you think and I promise I won't be as long next time.**


	6. I Trip Over Everything You Say

**AN: I have nothing really to say except that I'm being evil again. Heh, this is more or less a filler chapter where nothing happens. Please tell me what you think and I'll try to update soon.**

--

Haley woke up in a cold sweat, letting out a surprised gasp when her eyes opened to reveal her dimly lit room. Did she really kiss Brooke Davis or was it all a dream? When she finally realized where she was, she frowned when it was the latter and glanced at the clock. It had been way past a half an hour and cursed herself for falling asleep after she experienced the Matt ordeal she tried so hard in avoiding.

Figuring it was too late to go to Brooke's, she threw the duffel bag onto the floor and climbed under the covers, feeling around for her precious teddy bear. Her teary brown eyes shut and her grip on the covers grew tighter, knuckles turning white from the tight lock she had on them. Her life was so confusing right now and no matter how smart she was, she could not figure it out for the life of her.

The tears continued to spill down her cheeks as she did her best to muffle her sobs with the bear, hoping Taylor wouldn't hear and demand to know what was wrong. Although her plan failed miserably, she realized Taylor was what she needed and kicked the covers off of her and trudged down the hallway. She breathed a sigh of relief when she could see the light on from the crack of the door and knocked lightly, pushing the wooden door open when she hard her sister's voice.

"What's wrong, Hay?" Taylor asked in concern, tossing aside the trashy romance novel and making room for her sniffling sister. Haley shrugged her shoulders and shuffled over to the bed, plopping down on the side and sticking her bottom lip out. "Don't do that."

"Why?" Haley sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve. Taylor hated when she pouted but Haley found that so ironic, the older James girl being the one who taught her how to do it. "I'm sad."

"And why are you sad?" Taylor asked in somewhat amusement, trying not to laugh as Haley continued to sit with the pout on her face. As much as it drove her crazy, she could never get around it and usually gave Haley what she wanted. "You know I hate it when you pout like that, Haley-bub. Whatever it is that you want, go ahead."

Haley had to laugh at that. If it was that easy she would have been with Brooke a long time ago. This wasn't a problem a new wardrobe or money could fix. This was a problem that was way too big to fix unless she admitted to herself and possibly Taylor that she was falling for someone of the same sex.

"I can't have what I want," Haley informed her tearfully, fiddling with Mr. Waffles before fixing her pouty gaze up to her annoyed sister. "That's why I'm sad."

"Well what do you want?" Taylor sighed, throwing her blankets off her to move next to her sister. Haley shrugged, not ready to admit to Taylor her feelings for Brooke. "Seriously, Hay, I can't do anything if you just sit and pout like this."

"You won't be able to help anyway."

"Then what is the problem?" Taylor blew out, throwing her hands up in the air. She had been working overtime at the bar and the lack of sleep was catching up to her. "Haley, I'm not in the mood for this. I'm very tired and I don't want to yell at you, okay?"

"But it's a very big problem!" Haley informed her angrily, slamming her fist down on the bed. Taylor rolled her eyes at her sister's outburst and crossed her arms, ready for a fight if Haley was. "Every time I try to talk to you you're either at work or with your boyfriend!"

"Oh, here we go again," Taylor groaned, brushing off the surprised look on Haley's face. "For the last time, Haley, I spend just as much time with you as I do with him."

"No you don't!"

"I do too, Haley!" Taylor yelled, tearing her hair out when the tears fell down Haley's pale cheeks. She wasn't sure why she was so angry but once she got going she could never seem to stop. "I am so sick of fighting with you about this! What the hell do you want me to do then? We've been dating for nearly two years and what am I supposed to do just dump him because you said so?"

"Yes," Haley said quietly, staring down at the floor in shame. "I think, I think you should dump your boyfriend. It would make me a lot happier."

"No, Haley, I'm not going to do that," Taylor said in disbelief, standing to her feet and beginning to pace around the room. "You have some nerve saying that to me, you know that? God, who do you think you are?"

"I just figured you'd like an opinion," Haley trailed off inaudibly, biting back her tears when Taylor let out a snort in protest. "I just think you're better off without him."

"Shut up," Taylor snapped, bending down to get eye level with Haley before lifting her sister's head up to meet her gaze. "Listen to me, Haley and listen to me good. If you ever say something like that to me again I will, I'll do something you'll regret. I don't understand why you're acting like this! Are, are you jealous?"

"No!" Haley yelled in tears, pushing Taylor away from her when she got off the bed. She knew this was a bad idea coming to Taylor when she was tired from work but she needed help right away and there was nowhere else to turn. "I'm sorry for bothering you!"

"Haley, please," Taylor shut her eyes, taking deep breaths to rid herself of the anger boiling up in her body. All her life everyone disapproved of her boyfriends and the one time she finally found a decent guy Haley was telling her to dump him. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you but you don't have a right to tell me what to do."

"If only you knew," Haley mumbled, swiping her tears away furiously. Taylor raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to hear more, but was cut off quickly. "Like I said, I'm really, really sorry to bother you."

Taylor could only sigh when Haley stormed out of the room, throwing Mr. Waffles down on the hallway floor out of anger. She winced when she heard the front door slam and just prayed Haley was going to be alright.

--

Brooke rubbed her tired eyes repeatedly as she made her way down the large staircase, feeling around the wall for the light. Squinting until her hazel eyes adjusted to the light, she opened the door to reveal an upset Haley on the other end, clad in her pajamas and everything.

"Haley? What are you doing here?" She asked in concern, standing off to the side to let Haley in the large house. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I just," Haley sniffled, trying to gather her thoughts as Brooke rubbed a comforting hand up and down her back. "I had a fight with my sister and I didn't know where else to go and I'm sorry for barging over here like this…"

"It's okay," Brooke smiled, brushing the stray pieces of hair out of Haley's face when she looked up at her in shock. "I kind of figured you got caught up earlier and I just sort of fell asleep so I'm sorry our plans fell through. Maybe if I called when it had been past a half an hour there would have been no fight."

"It's been a long time coming," Haley sniffled, allowing Brooke to lead her over to the comfy leather couch. "I, I really hate her boyfriend, Brooke."

"How come?" Brooke asked softly, scooting closer until there was no room left between her and the trembling girl beside her. "I mean, it's none of my business and if you don't want to tell me then that's fine, totally fine."

"He's just an ass," Haley half-lied, forcing a teary smile when her brown eyes met Brooke's concerned eyes. "It's a long story and I'd rather not get into it."

"Anything I can do to take your mind off it?" Brooke changed the subject, looking around the dimly lit living room for something to do. "Are you hungry? I could attempt to make some food."

"No, I'm fine thanks," Haley giggled nasally, smiling genuinely when her tears finally began to cease. Ever since she heard Brooke's confession she was jumpy around the cheerleader and couldn't tell if Brooke was aware she knew or not. "I'll just go."

"No!" Brooke exclaimed a little too quickly, pulling Haley down into her lap when she got up to leave. "I mean, as long as you're here and I'm wide awake now."

"But I'm a mess, Brooke," Haley groaned, trying her best to wriggle out of the death grip the brunette had around her stomach.

"I'll clean you up," Brooke winked when Haley looked back at her, raising a suggestive eyebrow when the blonde girl looked confused. "Does your sister even know where you are, Tutor Girl? I feel bad if she's gonna be worried and scared."

"I don't care about her now," Haley told her somewhat huskily, shifting in her position until she was now facing Brooke, still snug in her lap. "I mean I do, but I don't. Let's not talk about her, okay?"

"Okay," Brooke nodded, racking her brain for something to say. She didn't know why she was so nervous around Haley. Usually she was perfectly comfortable around people she had feelings for but this time it was different, a confusing but good different. "You must be all excited to go back to school next week, huh? I bet you're itching to get back into the tutoring center and teaching kids how to subtract and add…things."

"I don't teach that," Haley mocked offense, slapping Brooke's shoulder lightly. "I only teach kids how to subtract things, not add them. Who wants to add when they can subtract?"

"Aw, look at you and those little sexual innuendos," Brooke cooed, pinching Haley's cheeks affectionately. Her heart melted at the adorable pout she was met with and grabbed Haley's hands, absently intertwining their fingers together. "If I known you were teaching that I would have signed up to be tutored a long time ago."

"I bet," Haley squeaked as she watched Brooke's fingers run across the inch of exposed skin she was showing. Every now and then she felt Brooke fiddle with the hem and wondered if she was going to lift it any higher. "You're one of those people who are easily amused, right?"

"Huh?" Brooke asked, snapping out of her daze when Haley laughed. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, what did your cute self say?"

"Nothing important," Haley smiled, doing her best to suppress the yawn that was rising in her throat. She was indeed tired but she didn't mind losing sleep if that meant hanging out with Brooke Davis for a few hours. "I'm just talking out of my ass, that's all."

Brooke giggled when Haley's cheeks blushed a wicked shade of magenta. Both girls could feel the tension in the air but neither knew how or when to act on it. Brooke drew out a long breath as the silence lingered in the air smiled quickly when Haley looked at her, shrugging her shoulders when she couldn't think of something to say.

"You have a very cute ass," Brooke found herself saying, eyes widening as soon as the sentence came out of her mouth. "Um, I mean…"

"I know," Haley finished for her with a shy smile, patting Brooke's hand to prove her point. Brooke refused to look up at her for a few minutes and when she did, she immediately looked back down again. "So…you check me out?"

"Stop!" Brooke groaned in embarrassment, pushing Haley off her lap and onto the couch. Haley giggled and planned on using Brooke's accidental statement in every which was possible to make her squirm. "It just came out! My foot loves to live in my mouth."

"So wait, I don't have a nice ass?"

"Yes, I mean, Haley stop!" Brooke warned, delivering several light slaps to Haley's knees. She uncurled herself from the fetal position and stretched her legs across Brooke's lap in the process. "Get your stinky feet off of me, Tutor Girl."

"What are you going to about it?"

"Move them," Brooke told her matter-of-factly, brushing Haley's feet off of her and giggling to herself when the smaller girl accidentally fell off the couch. "Oops, you okay down there Tutor Girl?"

"Ow," Haley whimpered in pain, rolling over to look up at Brooke with unshed tears in her big, brown eyes. "I fell, I fell on my arm."

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry," Brooke cursed, pushing the coffee table away from Haley's shaking form. She got off the couch and stood over the whimpering girl, looking down at her apologetically. "Here, just sit right here," she instructed carefully, slowly lifting Haley to her feet before setting her down on the couch. "I, I am so sorry."

"It's okay," Haley sniffled, leaning into Brooke when she began to rub her injured body part cautiously. "I think I'll live."

"I'm glad," Brooke sighed, kissing Haley's temple without even thinking. Haley didn't react, figuring it was out of instinct and let it slip, trying to calm herself when her hormones kicked in once again. "I don't think I could live without my Tutor Girl."

"No one could," Haley told her seriously, not being able to help herself as her tired body fell into Brooke's lap and her heavy eyes began to slowly shut. "I'm just someone who will always be missed."

"You know who I think misses you now?" Brooke began softly, running her hands through Haley's soft locks. "Your sister and now before you say anything, I really think you should go home and make up with her."

"But-"

"No, no buts," Brooke told her firmly, slipping out from Haley and gently resting her head back on the couch. "As much as I would love to hang out with you for the rest of the night, I'd feel too guilty knowing your sister was at home probably worried about you. I'm sure she feels terrible for what happened."

"Maybe."

"Maybe," Brooke repeated with a goofy grin, grabbing the cordless phone and quickly punching in Haley's number. She slipped into the kitchen when Haley tried to grab the phone away and breathed a sigh of relief when she seemed to give up.

"Hello?" Taylor mumbled groggily, Brooke feeling extra bad when she realized she woke the poor girl up.

"Hi, um, this is Brooke, Haley's friend. I was just calling to tell you she's over my house incase you were worried."

"Oh, thank you," Taylor sighed, pushing the hair out of her face. "I'll um, I'll come get her I guess. She's not so fun to be around when she's whiny."

"Yeah, she's okay," Brooke laughed lightly, peering into the living room to reveal a passed out blonde named Haley. "I think she may be sleeping though."

"I'll come get her anyway," Taylor yawned, forcing herself out of bed when she hung up with Brooke. She quickly threw on a sweatshirt and shoes and dragged herself down the street, knocking lightly when she reached Brooke's house. "Thanks for calling me."

"No problem," Brooke whispered with a smile, quietly closing the door behind Taylor when stepped into the house. "She's just in here. I'll be upstairs so if you need anything just yell."

"Thanks," Taylor whispered, watching as Brooke quietly tip-toed up the stairs. Taylor sighed and plopped down next to Haley's stomach, shaking her back and forth. "Wake up you little brat."

"What?" Haley's eyes fluttered open to reveal her sister staring down at her. "I wanna go to sleep, Taylor, leave me alone," she mumbled into the cushion, whining loudly when Taylor rolled her over and lifted her into a sitting position.

"I'm taking you home, Hay," Taylor told her softly, Haley raising an eyebrow at how calm her sister was being. "Poor Brooke shouldn't have to deal with you right now when it's my fault I made you this way."

"Okay," Haley mumbled, still half-asleep when Taylor lifted her up onto her feet. "I'm too tired to even say I'm sorry but I am."

"Me too," Taylor said with a small smile, hugging Haley's small body close to her. "I've just been grumpy from working all day and I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Believe it or not your opinion does matter to me and I promise to work on what you said and take it into consideration."

"Yay," Haley cheered unenthusiastically, burying her tired self into Taylor's body. She didn't want to leave Brooke's but she was glad she could make up with her sister so easily. "I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"

"Of course," Taylor said, leaning forward to press a kiss on the top of Haley's head. "I swear once tomorrow comes we can talk about your confusing problem. Can you just give me an idea of what you're confused about so I can sleep on it?"

"I'm just confused about a certain someone," Haley told her vaguely, catching Brooke's figure lingering at the top of the stairs. "I like someone but I don't know if they like me back." She made sure her voice was loud and clear and followed Taylor out of the house.

Brooke tried to take in the new information all at once but couldn't help but jump to a conclusion. Haley did share the same feelings as her and the smile that broke out upon her face summed up how she felt about the whole situation. If she wasn't deathly tired and if Haley wasn't attached to Taylor's hip, she'd run after her but alas, the situation was something she couldn't fix so she had to act on it tomorrow.

"I can't walk," Haley whined, officially giving up and more than willing to let Taylor drag her along the rest of the way. "I just want to sleep."

"Sometimes I think you're five," Taylor groaned, lifting Haley into her arms and steadying herself up right with the extra weight she was carrying. "You're lucky you're light too, otherwise I'd drag you by your hair if I had to."

"A-huh," Haley mumbled, not even sure if she could make coherent sentences anymore. She rested her head on Taylor's shoulders and closed her eyes, out like a light as soon as they reached their house.

Taylor struggled to get up the stairs but succeeded five minutes later, kicking Haley's bedroom door open and laying her sleeping sister down on the bed. She grabbed Mr. Waffles from the hallway and tucked him in with Haley seconds after.

"Night, Haley-bub," Taylor whispered, kissing Haley's forehead before she flicked off the bedside lamp. "I love you."

"Love you too," Haley replied back sleepily, burying her head further into her pillow heaven. "I love her too."

"Love who, Hay?" Taylor asked in confusion, standing in the doorway until she got an explanation out of her half-asleep sister. "What are you talking about?"

"No one," Haley told her quickly, sinking into the covers when she could still feel Taylor at the doorway. "I meant to say I love you and not her. I love you, Tay."

"Yeah," Taylor whispered, not believing a word Haley had just said. She closed Haley's bedroom door behind her and drew out a long and somewhat horrified breath.

Although it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who Haley was referring to, she placed the crazy thought in the back of her mind and crawled straight into bed. There was no way her sister was in love with Brooke Davis. It just didn't seem logical to her.

If only she knew.


	7. Every Ounce Of Confidence That I Have

**AN: Soooo...hopefully this makes up for the craptastic last chapter.**

**--**

"Tutor Girl open the door!" Brooke demanded, pounding heavily on the front door. After what Haley said the previous night she couldn't sleep and had to tell Haley how she felt before it was too late. "Haley, I'm serious! Let me in, I'm cold," she whined, leaning over the railing to tap on the window.

She tapped her foot impatiently and slipped her lips into a pout when the door in front of her remained closed. Taking it upon herself, she jiggled the door handle and groaned loudly when her plan didn't work. Finally after more knocking, the door opened and Brooke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally!" Brooke blew out, throwing her hands up in the air. "Are you going to leave me out-" She stopped suddenly when she saw Taylor on the other side of the door, looking annoyed and somewhat half asleep. "Oh, I'm really sorry. I, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Um, no that's okay," Taylor told her shortly, Haley's words from last night still lingering in her head. Brooke made a face at the silence and Taylor showed no sympathy when the brunette's teeth began to chatter. "If you're her to see Haley, she's not feeling that well and unless you want to watch her throw up over a toilet…"

"Did I come at a bad time?" Brooke asked carefully, noticing Taylor's once nice tone was cold and distant. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay after you two got home last night."

"Yeah, it's fine," Taylor snipped, keeping a firm grip on the door handle when Brooke took tiny steps forward to go in the house. "Now's not really a good time, Brooke."

"Well when is?"

"You know, you know probably not for a while," Taylor told her with a fake smile. She didn't know why she was getting like this but the thought of Haley might having feelings for the girl in front of her was driving her crazy. "If you want I'll tell her you stopped by but until then I guess you'll just have to see her in school."

"Do you have a problem with me?" Brooke asked angrily, raising her eyebrow when she saw the blonde's face flinch. "I don't know what I did or what but whatever it is, I'm sorry. I just want to see Haley and I'll only be ten minutes."

"Taylorrrrrrrr," Haley whined from upstairs, wondering what was taking her sister so long. She swore she could have heard Brooke's voice but she was under the influence of medicine so she wasn't entirely sure.

"I have to go. Bye, Brooke," Taylor finalized, slamming the door without an explanation. Brooke let out a surprised gasp and decided against knocking again, giving the older girl time to cool off from whatever crawled up her ass.

"What's wrong now, Hay?" Taylor groaned, leaning against the door frame as she stared at her sister wrapped up in all of the blankets. "I don't have time for your whining."

"But I still don't feel good," Haley whined, despite Taylor's warnings. "My head is pounding and my stomach still hurts!"

"Maybe you're getting your period," Taylor shrugged, holding up her hand in apologetic fashion when Haley tossed a pillow at her. "Haley, what did we just talk about last night? You know how I get with your whining so please, stop?"

"Is my head warm?" Haley pouted, scooting over when Taylor plopped on the bed dramatically to feel her head. "Yes?"

"Yes," Taylor repeated with a sigh, shrugging her shoulders when Haley looked up at her for an answer. "You'll be fine. Just get some rest and I'll call and check up on you every now and then from work."

"Wait, you're leaving me?" Haley cried, letting her mouth hang open when Taylor nodded her head like it was no big deal. "I have a fever and you're going to leave me all alone while you go serve drunks?"

"Someone has to make money, Haley," Taylor snapped, getting off the bed in a huff.

"I work!"

"Oh, yeah, we can really live on your measly one hundred dollars a week," Taylor said sarcastically, the unresolved anger getting the best of her. She didn't know what was wrong with her and Haley cowered back underneath the covers. "You'll be fine now stop being such a god damn drama queen and grow the hell up."

"God, what is your problem?" Haley finally asked, flopping back down on the bed when she got a head rush from getting up too fast. "What the hell crawled up your ass? You've been acting like such a bitch for the past few days."

"You know, Haley, in all honestly, most days I regret agreeing to staying with you after mom and dad left," Taylor admitted loudly, showing no remorse when a look of shock and hurt fell on her sister's face. "They should have just taken you with them so I could live my life and not have to worry about you and your pathetic excuse of a life."

"I didn't ask you to stay with me!" Haley defended on the verge of tears, clutching her blankets tighter when Taylor snorted in amusement. "Why don't you and your ass of a boyfriend move out and do whatever it is you do. I don't care!"

"And we're back to the boyfriend," Taylor threw her hands up in the air. "Why doesn't he just move in here and we'll kick you out? Better yet, why don't you go live with your new best friend, Brooke?"

"Maybe I will! That way I won't have to be around you anymore because becoming a slut is obviously very contagious," Haley shot back, throwing one of the pillows rested against her back at her annoyed sister. "Go away, I don't need you anymore."

"Good, so don't call me if you start to feel sick again because honestly, I could care less," Taylor ended bitterly, slamming the bedroom door shut and stomping down the stairs, barely taking notice to Brooke sitting on the steps. "She's all yours!"

Brooke raised a curious eyebrow and watched as Taylor slammed her car door shut, peeling out of the driveway and down the street. She couldn't help but notice her choice of attire but decided against bringing it up to Haley when she entered the house and heard small whimpering coming from upstairs.

She had never been in Haley's house before and couldn't help but stop and gaze at all the pictures she had in her living room. After smiling goofily at the picture of little Haley in the bathtub, she climbed the staircase and followed the growing sound of crying and stopped outside the only closed door knocking lightly before opening the door with a deep breath.

"Haley?"

"Leave me alone," Haley mumbled into her pillow, sinking further into her bed and throwing her precious blankets over her head. "Brooke is that you?"

"Well it's not Madonna," Brooke giggled, skipping over to the bed and jumping on top of the lump known as Haley. She crawled over to the side and ripped the blankets off Haley, smiling down when she caught sight of the smaller girl. "I heard you were sick."

"It's just a fever, no big deal," Haley shrugged with a forced smile, feeling Brooke's hand pressing against her warm forehead. "I'll be fine in a few hours after some sleep."

"Aw, okay," Brooke sighed, absently stroking Haley's hair when she felt her body snuggle close to hers. The two laid in silence, both contemplating whether or not to tell each other how they really felt. "Do you want me to stay with you? I saw your sister leave in some nice outfit. She works at a bar, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Haley confirmed, snorting when she thought of Taylor's work outfit. "If you don't mind it'd be nice to have someone here. I don't like being alone in this house in the first place. I swear it's haunted."

"Do you want me to get you anything then?" Brooke sat up and peered down at Haley, knowing she was going to be nice and say no. "I'll make you some soup if you want? Does anything else on your cute self hurt?"

"My head and stomach too," Haley added in with a small voice, letting her bottom lip stick out when Brooke's face fell in sympathy. "I'm just falling apart, Brooke."

"I'll be sure to bring some super glue back up with me," Brooke teased from the doorway, sticking her tongue out when Haley attempted to throw a pillow at her. Haley couldn't help but help the large smile forming on her face when Brooke left the room and knew she was going to milk this thing for what it was worth.

--

"Tutor Girl, wake up," Brooke sang, coming back into the room with a tray full of soup, juice, crackers, and anything else she could find down in the kitchen. She set the tray down on the bed and crawled next to Haley, shaking the dozing girl slightly. "Okay, so, all you had was tomato soup and that's just kind of blah, so I brought you some crackers so you could dip them in the soup to jazz it up, I don't know. I hope grape juice is okay? It was either that or cranberry juice but since that was next to a bottle of vodka I went with grape. I brought up some more medicine just incase you need it and well, do you need anything else while I'm at it?"

"No, no, I think I'm all set," Haley told her after she took in Brooke's long winded sentence. She sat herself up and tried her best not to make a face at the cold soup she just put in her mouth. "Thanks, Brooke, you didn't have to do this."

"No big deal," Brooke waved her off with a large smile. "You can just relax and I'll play Nurse Brooke for you. Anything you want, you can have it." Haley choked on the cracker she just put in her mouth and blushed a shade of magenta when Brooke slapped her back in good nature. "You alright there, Hales?"

"Fine, fine," Haley coughed, wiping away the tears her coughing fit formed. "It just went down the wrong way; I'll be fine, totally." Brooke giggled at her rambling spree and fiddled with the blankets, looking up to steal glances at Haley every now and then. The blonde finally caught her glance and self consciously wiped her face. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Oh, no," Brooke told her quickly, shaking her head back and forth with a smile. "I'm just…thinking."

"About?"

"Stuff," Brooke shrugged, giggling when Haley rolled her eyes at the vagueness. Brooke watched her polish off the soup and take a small sip of the grape juice, only to have it spill down her cheek and staining her yellow tank top. "Oh my god, you're like a child."

"I did it by accident!" Haley pouted, lifting her shirt up a bit in an attempt to suck the stain off. Brooke snorted at her actions and twiddled her fingers, not being able to help herself seconds later when she poked Haley's now exposed sides. "Hey! Didn't you hear me when I said my stomach hurt?"

"Technically," Brooke began with an evil smirk, watching as Haley pouted more when she gave up with the stain. "I poked your side which is your hip so if you really want to get into it, your hip doesn't hurt, just your stomach. Now, if I poked your stomach, you could use that as an excuse but I didn't so you can't."

Haley blinked, folding her arms over her chest when Brooke looked at her smugly. "I hate you."

"Aw, you love me."

"You caught me," Haley deadpanned, slapping her right hand over her heart. Brooke giggled at her voice but deep down wondered if Haley was really serious. She did hear what she said last night and she did sound pretty serious. "I have the hots for you, Brooke Davis. Here, feel my head," she instructed, grabbing Brooke's hand and pressing it up against her forehead.

"Man, you really are hot for me," Brooke joked, making a concerned face when she moved her hands down to Haley's cheeks. "No, but in all seriousness, do you know how hot your head feels? Have you even checked your temperature?"

"Brooke, I'll be fine," Haley reassured her with a small smile, trying to ignore the pains forming in her stomach. She gnawed at her bottom lip before she could take it no more, whimpering before curling into a fetal position. "If you could, I don't know, if you could use your magical hands and make these cramps go away I'd love you forever."

"Well, take your shirt off and I'll see what I can do," Brooke wiggled her eyebrows when the blonde looked up at her with widened eyes. "I'm kidding, I'm only kidding. I don't know if I'll be able to do that, Tutor Girl. I can get rid of goose bumps but cramps? My hands don't control the menstrual cycle."

"Boo," Haley moaned, rolling onto her back and jutting her bottom lip out. She let out a tiny gasp when Brooke smacked her stomach lightly and sent a glare, smacking the brunette's hands away when she tried to do it again. "That's harassment, Davis."

"Um, no, if I touched your boobs that'd be harassment right there," Brooke said, sticking her tongue out when Haley rolled her eyes. "What is it you want me to do? Snap my fingers together and make your stomach stop hurting?"

"Yes, I want you to make my stummy stop hurting."

"I'm too good to you," Brooke sighed, patting the spot next to her. "You and your grape juice stained shirt come over here and I'll just amuse you and pretend I'm going to make you feel better, okay? You and I both know this isn't going to work."

"It might make me feel better in other ways," Haley pointed out suggestively, settling herself in between Brooke's legs. She watched Brooke's arms wrap around her waist and grabbed her hands before the brunette made contact with her. "Wait! Are your hands cold?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and felt her hands interlock with Haley's, squeezing them tightly when Haley gave her the okay. She had no idea what was going to happen next but she knew her feelings were about to explode if they kept their act up. She was normally on the spot with telling when guys liked her or not but Haley was different; one minute the girl is rubbing her the wrong way and the next she has to hold back the urge to kiss her.

"This is ridiculous," she blew out, fiddling with the hem of Haley's shirt. She was met with a snort and pulled Haley closer, careful not to put any pressure on her aching stomach. "I'm just going to be touching you without any purpose."

"So?" Haley shrugged, shaking her head at how stupid Brooke was being. She was being blatantly obvious and she was starting to think Brooke lived up to the airhead cheerleader stereotype. The back of her head was comfortably rested on Brooke's shoulder and she could feel the brunette's heart beat racing against her back. "Humor me?"

"I don't want to go back to school on Monday," Brooke pouted, ignoring Haley's previous statement as she continued to play with the hem of her shirt. If she lifted it any higher she was going to have a heart attack and pounce all over the girl. "But hey, at least now we'll hang out in study and maybe cut class."

"I do not cut class," Haley pointed out seriously, slapping Brooke's thigh. "And you're not either! For the rest of the year, you are going to every class, got that?"

"Yes, mom," Brooke laughed, giving Haley's sides a tickle and grinning to herself when Haley squealed in surprise. "Just kidding. I'd never miss a class with you in it," she whispered hoarsely, watching Haley tense up as she felt her hot breath lingering on the nape of her neck. "It's the high light of my day."

"Oh, really?"

"Mm," Brooke continued on, letting her hormones get the best of her. Being this close to Haley and inhaling the faint scent of her shampoo was setting her off and she was willing to go the distance. "But you know what my favorite part of the day is?"

"Tell me," Haley whispered, closing her eyes when Brooke's chin nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming again but knew it was real when she felt the pain when she pinched herself quickly. "Is it being in Math class?"

"No," Brooke laughed, her breath getting labored when Haley shifted around, the two girls now locking eyes. "At the end of the study, you stretch your hands over your head and stand up on your tip toes and your cute little shirts go up like this," she whispered, lifting Haley's shirt with her finger and exposing a decent amount of skin. "It usually teases me and stops just a few inches about your jeans but sometimes if you stretch high enough you can see your cute little navel you keep hidden all the time peek out just a bit."

"I never knew you knew words like that," Haley teased, feeling a sharp poke in her side again. "I don't even notice half the time I do that, sorry?"

"You should be. It drives me crazy," Brooke confessed seriously, lifting the shirt higher to expose the mention body part. "If you're going to show some skin, at least show a decent amount. It's no fun when you see like an inch."

"I'll make note of that," Haley noted, watching Brooke's finger idly trace the circular pattern back and forth a few times. It felt good to feel her touch and she had absolutely no complaints, only hoping Brooke wouldn't catch her quickened breaths. "Brooke, what, what are you doing?" She gasped slightly, feeling Brooke's lips press against her neck gently.

"What time does your sister get home?" Brooke ignored Haley's question, making a mental note of it when Haley said later. "She, she'd kick my ass, right?"

"For what?" Haley asked in confusion, turning around when Brooke's hands dropped from her stomach. She watched Brooke close her eyes and fiddle with her hands, knowing her next move could land her in deep shit.

"Fuck that, I can take her," Brooke decided out loud, pushing Haley down on the bed and hovering over her, her lips crashing against the smaller girl's. She had no idea what came over her but was surprised when Haley didn't ask her to stop and instead happily obliged entrance for her eager tongue. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Brooke, you're gonna get sick," Haley replied breathlessly, pushing Brooke off of her a bit to get a clear look at the horny teenager above her. "I could be contagious."

"I don't care," Brooke told her before kissing her lips again, feeling Haley's hands wrap around her neck and her fingers run through her tousled hair. The electricity was running through their veins and neither one of them knew what to make of their current situation.

Haley arched her back a bit and Brooke happily moved her free hand around it, cupping her firm butt gently before letting her hand travel upward to the small of her back. She was about to go down further, but realized Haley would probably freak out if she went down her pants already.

They settled for a simple make out session, Brooke noticing Haley had no idea what she was doing. She took control and when it was over, she pulled back reluctantly and sat up, a look of shock written all over her face.

"Um…"

"Yeah," Haley whispered, not being able to help the girlish grin forming on her face. "Does, I mean does this mean you?"

"I always have," Brooke finished softly, feeling her cheeks blush. "You do something that no one else can do to me. It's unexplainable but every time I would try to fight the feelings it would just come back and bite me in the ass. I don't want to say I love you because that's too soon but I really, really like you a lot."

"I felt the same way," Haley whispered shyly, feeling Brooke's hand ruffle her messed up hair even more. She finally looked up at Brooke and shrugged her shoulders, now feeling awkward when the silence lingered in the air. "Can we do that again?"

"I thought you never asked," Brooke giggled, pulling Haley on top of her and taking control once again, letting her tongue work its magic while the gorgeous girl on top of her got used to the situation. "Can we do this all day?"

"Hell yes," Haley said against her lips, now glad that Taylor worked odd hours in the day and was thankful she wouldn't be home until late that night. "After you know, we do it some more we should go get something to eat and stuff."

"Sounds good," Brooke agreed, feeling nothing but bliss as she continued to kiss Haley, eventually moving her lips to the side of the girl's neck. "It feels so good to have everything out in the open."

Haley moaned in agreement, allowing Brooke's hands to go up her shirt, the butterflies in her stomach doing flip flops when she felt her hands massage her stomach all over, inching higher and higher. They were too wrapped up in what seemed to be the best moment ever to hear the foot steps getting closer and closer, oblivious to the door being pushed open without a knock.

"What the hell are you two doing!"

Haley immediately pulled back, her body tensing up at the sound of Taylor's voice. She had some serious explaining to do.

--

**I know, finally, huh? ;)**


	8. I Will Keep The Bad Things From You

**An: I'm too tired to babble so I'm sorry for the mistakes, I tried my best to catch most of them. Sadly, Baley cannot be happy all the time so expect some real drama to unfold really soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing and please keep it coming!**

--

Brooke Davis had been in many awkward situations before. There was the time where she was caught making out in the AV room, the time after that where she was found half-naked with the star of the football team by none other than Whitey. But sitting on the opposite side of the couch from a girl she was mauling seconds ago while her sister paced around the room in utter shock had to be the most uncomfortable thing she had ever experienced in her seventeen years on earth.

Taylor nearly burned a hole in the floor with all her pacing, finally giving up and collapsing in the arm chair diagonal from the couch. She let out a heavy, dramatic sigh and tried to get the image of Brooke on top of her sister out of her mind for once and for all. She had just come home on her break to apologize to Haley and check on how she was feeling, she wasn't expecting a full on girl on girl make out session.

"Do you want me to go?" Brooke finally asked shyly, carefully lifting her head up to see what the older blonde's reaction was. Haley stared straight ahead, afraid to even look at her sister incase she decided to lunge forward and choke her. "If you want to talk-"

"You weren't supposed to see that," Haley added in quietly, tugging at the hem of her shirt while Brooke nodded her head in agreement. "It was just spur of the moment."

"Are you guys together?" Taylor finally said once she found her voice. It was barely above a whisper as she pretended to pick off the imaginary lint off of her mini skirt. The two girls shook their heads in unison, afraid to even look at each other. "I mean, you're not, oh god, you're not fuck buddies are you?"

Judging by the look on both of their faces, she felt satisfied with their horrified expressions and felt a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders. At least they weren't sneaking around and having sex behind her back. Them being together she could handle, just not the fact that they were doing things they shouldn't be.

"Um, Brooke maybe you should go home," Taylor suggested softly, quickly to defend herself when Haley got mad. "And then Haley can call you later and you can come back and talk about this…situation."

"Okay," Brooke agreed, holding herself back when she climbed over Haley's legs. She didn't even make eye contact with her when she walked past, quickly closing the front door behind her incase Taylor decided to run after her.

"Are you mad?" Haley asked in a small voice, staring at the spot where Brooke used to sit. She was afraid if she turned around, Taylor would be nodding her head and that would crush her very soul. "Taylor, are you mad?"

"Hay," Taylor sighed when she caught the waver in her sister's voice. She walked over to the couch and sat next to her, running a comforting hand through the younger girl's hair when she trembled beside her. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I was making out with a girl," Haley said quietly, leaning into Taylor's embrace when her arms pulled her close. "I, I don't want you to be ashamed of me."

"I could never be ashamed of you," Taylor gasped, squeezing Haley's shoulders in reassurance when she could no longer hold in her tears. "It was just a little shocking and I don't know, Hay. It's, I just never knew."

"I'm just so confused," Haley admitted tearfully, letting the rest of the tears fall as she buried her face deep into Taylor's shoulder. She felt relaxed for the first time Taylor got home and held her tighter when she couldn't control herself. "I don't know what to do."

"Just follow your heart," Taylor whispered into her hair, still trying to wrap her finger around the whole concept. Haley was in love with Brooke Davis, the cheerleader who once used to make her life a living hell and send her home crying. "I'm really sorry I've been given you a hard time. I'm just stressed out and you're the last person who deserves to have it taken out on."

Haley smiled thankfully at her and swiped the tears away when they finally began to cease. She breathed a sigh of relief that Taylor was so understanding and was glad she wasn't throwing a fit and threatening to kick her out of the house for what she was doing with Brooke.

"Are you home for the day?" Haley asked hopefully, frowning when the grape juice stain was still there. Taylor shook her head regretfully and rubbed Haley's knee gently. "I won't whine or pout, I promise."

"Here, I'll put you back to bed and see if I can leave early," Taylor said, leaving no room to protest as she pulled Haley to her feet. "If Brooke gets sick there is no way I am playing nurse and taking care of her."

Haley laughed at the thought, remembering how she warned the brunette that she could possibly be contagious. She followed Taylor up the stairs and reluctantly crawled into bed when she pulled back the covers of her.

"You still have a little fever," Taylor frowned, grabbing the medicine Brooke left on the nightstand. "Take this in like an hour or so, okay? I'll call and make sure you don't forget and maybe if you're lucky I can get someone to stay with you."

"Okay," Haley mumbled into her pillow, resting Mr. Waffles on top of her chest. She closed her eyes when she felt Taylor's lips press against her forehead and snuggled deep into the comfortable bed. "What time will you be home?"

"Hopefully by seven," Taylor sighed, brushing the stray pieces of hair off of Haley's tired face before standing up straight. "Just get some rest and I'm sure you'll be feeling better later on. If you're up to it, we can go rent a movie or something."

Haley nodded tiredly and rolled over to the other side when Taylor left the room. She let out a sigh and pulled on her teddy bear's arm when she heard the car pull out of the driveway and sat up straight in bed. She was in the same exact position when Brooke pushed her down on the bed and attacked her lips with her own. A small smile appeared on her face when she thought about the memory and contemplated calling the brunette.

Deciding it was better to sleep; she fell back down and yawned loudly as soon as her head hit the pillow. She didn't get much sleep that morning considering she was fighting with Taylor and flirting with Brooke, trying her best to make the first move. Within minutes she finally drifted off to sleep, only to be woken when she felt someone standing over her.

There he was.

She shut her eyes again, blocking out his smirk and rolled over to the far side of the bed, gripping the covers tightly when his body sat on the empty space. Maybe if she pretended she was sleeping he'd go away and leave her alone.

"Aw, you're sick?" His deep voice teased, shaking his head in amusement when Haley's stiff body remained frozen in place. "I'm not fucking stupid and you're not fucking sleeping."

"What do you want?" Haley asked when she rolled over, still keeping distance from Matt as he stretched his legs out across the bed. "Get out of my room."

"Taylor called and wanted me to stay with you while she's at work," Matt informed with her a smile, stretching his arms back across his head while he lent up against the wall. "It's you and me alone for the next five hours, squirt. It should be a ton of fun."

"I don't need you to baby-sit me," Haley snapped, throwing the covers off her while she did her best to push his strong body off her bed. He merely scoffed at her poor attempt and grabbed her wrists, gripping them tightly when she tried to get away.

"I said you and I are going to have fun and we are going to have fun. Don't make this hard on yourself, Haley. In the end it's only going to hurt more."

"I will call the cops," Haley threatened, reaching over him for the phone once she finally got free. Her wrists were red and she tried to block out the pain she felt when she moved her arms around. "I'm giving you two minutes to leave."

"That's mighty white of you," Matt laughed sarcastically, grabbing the phone of its cradle before tossing it across the room. Haley's eyes widened in horror and she realized she was trapped alone with this sadistic man. "What's wrong with you that Taylor's calling me all worried and acting like you're gonna die?"

"None of your business."

"A fever," Matt mumbled, resting the back of his hand against Haley's warm forehead. He let it travel down to her cheek and down her neck, stopping when he reached the top of her chest. "What else did she say?" He demanded, pulling the blonde closer when she tried to crawl off the bed. She was in the same position as she was with Brooke, only this time she felt scared for her life. "A stomach ache too, right?"

Haley slammed her eyes shut when his large, callous hand began lifting her shirt up slowly, just like Brooke. He was copying her exact moves, tracing the same patterns around her stomach, only his were rough and his hands felt scratchy as they rubbed back and forth against the bare skin. His fingers moved up to her bra and she bit her lip to stop the yelp coming out of her mouth when they continued up and under.

"Wow, you're hard already," he commented with a maniacal laugh, letting his index finger roam around some more before he released his hand free. She immediately pulled her shirt down and crawled away with a whimper. "Aw, what's the matter? You don't like being felt up by a man? What are you? Some sort of dyke?"

"Shut up," Haley yelled, her brown eyes forming tears. He simply laughed and stood up to his feet, dragging her off the bed and pushing her up against the wall. "Leave me alone! I don't want to do anything with you!"

"Too fucking bad," Matt seethed, pressing his body against hers to trap her against the wall, leaving no room for her to wiggle free. "I told you, Haley; it only hurts more in the end so if you just relax everything will be okay."

"Get away from me!" Haley pleaded tearfully, trying to push his oversized body back. When she failed three times, she collapsed into a fit of sobs, trying to turn her head away when he began to suck on her neck. "Stop that!"

"You like it," he taunted cockily, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer so he didn't have to bend down as much. She whimpered at his touch and he couldn't help but hold her tighter when she squirmed. "Today you'll see what it feels like to have a real man inside of you."

He lifted her up into his arms and tried to ignore her constant kicking, tossing her on the middle of the bed before climbing on top of her, fiddling with her shirt and his pants zipper. Haley screamed at the top of her lungs and did her best to fight with him, sending her knee into his private area when he wasn't paying attention. She quickly rolled off the bed and made a beeline for the door, only to be caught by his large arms again.

By some twist of fate, the loud pounding on the door downstairs made him release her immediately, cursing every word in the book as she zipped up his pants. Haley tried to steady her breath, watching as her scratched and reddened stomach rose up and down rapidly, even after he left the room and took off down the stairs. She quickly hopped off the bed and ran into what once was her parent's room and watched as Matt slipped out the back door the same time the front door opened. She collapsed into the middle of the hallway, shaking violently when the footsteps began up the stairs.

"Haley?" Brooke's shaky voice filled the room. The brunette was at her side in an instant and knelt down to get eye level with the heavily upset girl. "What, what happened to you?" Haley's hair was a mess, her shirt was all stretched out and her rapid breathing was alarming to Brooke.

"Don't touch me," Haley whimpered when Brooke went to pull her into her arms. She cowered away and curled her knees up into her chest, sobbing deeply into her pajama pants. "Just, just leave me alone."

"Did Taylor yell at you?" Brooke asked in a fearful voice, ignoring Haley's wishes when she sat down next to her and ran a comforting hand up and down her back. "Haley, you really should be back in bed. Here, I'll help you get into it, is that okay?"

Haley nodded her head in sniffled, allowing Brooke to pull her to her feet and carefully lead her back to her room. She felt sick to her stomach when she spotted the bed but had to bite back her cries when Brooke sat her down on the edge. Haley wanted nothing more than to tell Brooke what just happened but if she did, it would get back to Taylor and now wasn't the right time to tell her sister she was being harassed by her boyfriend.

"All better now?" Brooke hoped as Haley's sobs finally seemed to die down. She pulled her to the head of the bed and crawled down beside her, taking her hand in her own as a comforting gesture. "Do you need anything?"

"Just stay with me," Haley pleaded, shifting her position all around until she felt she was as close to Brooke as she could get. "Please stay."

"I'm right here," Brooke assured her, a wave of panic hitting her body when Haley could not stop shaking from beside her. "God, Hales, you're shaking. You have to tell me what happened or else I can't help you."

"I can't," Haley cried, running her hand under her shirt when her scratches stung from all of the shifting. Brooke took notice of the gesture and raised a curious eyebrow, lifting her shirt to see what Haley was doing. "I said don't touch me!"

"Sorry," Brooke flinched, pulling her hands back when Haley sat up in annoyance. This was definitely not the girl she was making out with just under an hour ago. "Where, where did you get those scratches?"

"Brooke, please," Haley groaned tearfully, rubbing her eyes when the tears did not seem to cease. She just wanted to forget this awful experience and Brooke's constant prying was not helping at all. "You gave me a hickey," she lied with a smile, changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"I could give you another one if you'd like," Brooke winked with a smirk, hating the fact that Haley seemed to launch into fakeness right away. "And as appealing as that sounds, I don't think I could do it right now. I would feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Why? Because I'm bawling my eyes out?"

"No," Brooke laughed lightly, tugging at Haley's messy bun. She sat next to her at the end of the bed and ran her hand over her thigh gently. "I'm afraid your sister's going to walk in again and really kick my ass."

"She's working until seven," Haley told her suggestively, wiping away the remaining tears as she looked up at Brooke with shimmering eyes. "But, I don't think…"

"Ditto," Brooke finished off for her, twiddling with her thumbs that rested in her lap. "Are you alright now? You really had me scared there, Hales."

"Sorry," Haley apologized quietly, sending the cutest smile she could muster Brooke's way. The brunette laughed and shrugged her shoulders, trying to keep her hands away from Haley. "I just, I just really need to sleep."

"Alright, sure," Brooke said, watching sadly when Haley crawled away and settled herself under the covers. "Want some company?"

"Yes," Haley whispered, shifting closer to Brooke when she got settled in beside her. The two just laid in bed, thinking what happened this afternoon but neither of them had the guts to bring it up just yet. "What's gonna happen, Brooke?"

"I don't know," Brooke confessed distantly, her face falling at how scared and lost Haley sounded. She ran her hands through Haley's hair and kissed her forehead gently before pulling back. "Just get some sleep, okay? I'll be here when you wake up."

She smiled when Haley placed her head in her lap and drifted off peacefully when Brooke's fingers continued to run through her tousled hair, the simple yet comforting gesture making the horrible images in her mind melt away one by one.

"_Brookie, Brookie, wait up!" Haley cried as she ran down the street, desperate to catch up with her best friend and the familiar curly blonde from her class. "How come you didn't wait for me?"_

"_I don't know," Brooke shrugged, sharing an eye roll with Peyton._

"_Oh," Haley whispered, wondering why Brooke sounded so cold and distant. "My mommy said you could sleepover this weekend! Isn't that fun?"_

"_I can't," Brooke told her shortly, fiddling with the straps of her backpack. _

"_Next week then?" Haley asked hopefully, standing on her tip toes to see what Brooke and Peyton seemed so interested in behind them. "Brookie?"_

"_I'm having a sleepover with Peyton."_

"_Can I come?" Haley whispered pleadingly, trying to figure out why her best friend didn't want to talk to her. Her eyes filled with tears when the taller girls shook their heads back and forth. "How come? I thought we were friends!"_

"_Peyton's my new friend," Brooke cut her off, smiling up at her new best friend. "You're really nice and everything but I don't know, I get along more with Peyton so…"_

"_You don't wanna be friends anymore?"_

"_Nope," Brooke shrugged, turning on her heel when the tears began to pool down Haley's face. She didn't even stick around to see what her reaction would be and proceeded to skip down the street with Peyton, something she used to do everyday with Haley on their way to the bus stop._

_Haley turned around and ran back towards her house, luckily catching Taylor as she made her way out of the house with a few of her friends. She crashed into her older sister's legs and held her waist tight, sobbing into her stomach._

"_Haley?" Taylor questioned in confusion, pulling Haley in front of her to see what she was so upset about. "What's wrong? I thought you were meeting Brooke?"_

"_She doesn't want to be friends anymore, Tay!" Haley sobbed heavily, wrapping her legs around Taylor's waist when she lifted her up. "What did I do wrong?"_

"_Oh, Hay," Taylor sighed, motioning for her friends to go on without her. She sat on the front steps and rocked Haley back and forth. "Are you sure she said that? Maybe you misunderstood her."_

"_No," Haley shook her head before she buried it back into Taylor's shoulder. "I don't have any friends now! She was my only friend and now her best friend is stupid Peyton Sawyer. How come nobody likes me, Taylor?"_

_Taylor's face fell in complete sadness. She knew her sister had trouble fitting in at school but she was a shy girl and she just figured it was due to that. The question ran through her head and she could only hold Haley closer when she couldn't find the words to say._

"_I like you, Hales," she began gently, kissing the top of Haley's head over and over again. "No, I love you and you know what? You're my best friend." The look of pure delight on Haley's face was enough to make her day. "You always will be."_

"_You're just saying that because you're my big sister._

"_Haley?" Brooke's small voice interrupted them. Haley looked up at her in somewhat happiness, hoping she was here to take her back as her best friend. "I was um, I was just wondering if I could have my friendship bracelet back? I wanna give it to Peyton."_

_Taylor shook her head as Haley slid the oversized bracelet off her wrist and placed it in the palm of her hand. Her eyes followed Brooke as she ran over to Peyton, squealing in delight when it was a perfect fit._

"_It always fell off her," Brooke's distant voice told Peyton matter of factly. The sight made Haley burst into more tears and Taylor felt helpless; she had no place in getting involved with a pair of seven year olds._

"_My bestest friend is all gone!"_

"_I know, baby, I know," Taylor soothed her quietly, knowing from that day one she would never taking a liking to Brooke Davis again, no matter how much she had changed._

"I'm sorry I left you," Brooke confessed, blinking back her tears when the horrible day stopped playing in her mind. She smoothed the hair out of Haley's face and kissed her temple softly, not wanting to wake her up. "I really, really am."

It had been a few hours since Haley fell asleep and Brooke stayed in the same position like she had promised, thinking back to the past few weeks and how everything had changed between her and Haley with one simple kiss. She jumped slightly at the front door slamming shut and carefully rested Haley's head against the pillow, slipping into the chair across the room just as Taylor came into the room.

"Hi," Brooke whispered awkwardly, giving the blonde a small wave when they met each other's gaze. "She just wanted someone to stay with her until you got home."

"Oh," Taylor whispered back, leaning up against the door. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They stood in silence, Brooke feeling like Taylor was going to jump her any minute and give her a long lecture about making out with her baby sister. But when that didn't happen when she rose to her feet, she didn't know what to expect.

"I'll just go."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't need to stay," Taylor waved her off, taking a seat at the end of the bed. Brooke nodded shortly and grabbed her shoes, slipping them on with ease. "Look, I don't want to be a bitch but-"

"I understand where you're coming from," Brooke cut her off with a gulp. "I know you just want to protect her and I know you hate me from what I did to her in the past but I have changed, Taylor. I will not, will not hurt her."

"You better not," Taylor warned, pointing her index finger straight at the brunette. "I'm too tired to give you my speech but expect that tomorrow. After school, got that? So help me god if I find out you harass her doing school you will never see the light of day again."

"Promise," Brooke squeaked high tailing it out of the room when Taylor smiled sweetly at her. Taylor laughed and craned her neck when Haley began to stir from behind her.

"Taylor?"

"I'm here," Taylor smiled when Haley's voice had a slight tremble to it. "How are you feeling, Haley-bub?"

"Better," Haley whispered, holding Mr. Waffles tightly when she thought of Matt. "Where did Brooke go?"

"I sent her home. She really waited all day for me to come home?"

Haley nodded her head shyly, the gesture making Taylor laugh.

"You'll see her tomorrow in school," Taylor informed her with a yawn, moving to the head of the bed and laying down next to her half-asleep sister. "We'll talk more after school, okay? I have tomorrow off so maybe you and I and possibly Brooke could all hang out and do something?"

"Okay," Haley whimpered, holding on to Taylor's arm for dear life when she shut the lights off. She knew Matt was nowhere in the house but she felt much safer when her sister was just inches away. "Will you stay here tonight?"

"A-huh," Taylor mumbled into the pillow, feeling around under the covers to pat Haley's knee in reassurance. "You're going to school tomorrow, alright? Like I said I have the day off but Matt is probably gonna come over…"

Haley slammed her eyes shut, blocking out Taylor's voice when she went on about their plans for the day. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to hold this all in. She ran her fingers over the scratches on her stomach and sighed, biting back her tears when she thought of how all of this was going to affect her potential relationship for the girl she's lusted after for so many months.


	9. It’s A Cold And Broken Hallelujah

**AN: Well I think this is the chapter most of you've been waiting for? Anyways, here is it and please tell me what you think!**

**--**

Haley watched her index finger press Brooke's oversized doorbell, taking a step back when she heard the drowned out ringing from the outside. She tapped her foot nervously and fiddled with the mini skirt she somehow convinced herself to wear. Not only was it quarter of seven in the morning and she resembled all the girls she hated, she was also potentially in for a beating if Brooke wasn't already up. School started pretty soon so she hoped Brooke was planning on getting up around now.

"Do you know what time it is?" Brooke asked; her vision blurry from just waking up. She let out a loud yawn and rubbed her bleary eyes. Haley nodded her head shyly and looked away long enough for Brooke to check her out; she was looking mighty fine for 6:45. "And do you also know school doesn't start for like…ever?"

"I know, but I just wanted to come over and," Haley trailed off nervously, shifting her messenger bag over to her other shoulder. "I'm really sorry, maybe this was a bad idea."

"No, no, wait," Brooke called out after her, grabbing Haley's arm and pulling her inside. She shut the door with her leg and kept a firm grip on the blonde's arm, her gaze falling down a bit as she led Haley over to the couch. "What brings you here at quarter of seven in the morning? I mean it's a nice surprise but, Hales, it's barely light out."

"I just wanted to, I just wanted to know what we're gonna do about school," Haley managed to get out quietly, going back to her shy Tutor Girl self. Brooke's heart sank at how scared she sounded and placed a comforting hand on Haley's thigh. "I mean it's obvious we're just going to go back to the way we used to be, right?"

"I don't want that," Brooke sighed, scooting over until there was no more left between her and Haley. The silence was getting hard to handle and Brooke began to gnaw at her bottom lip, racking her brain for something to say. "It's gonna be hard going back to…you know, but what about you? Are you gonna be okay going back?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Haley told her confidently, happy to get out of the house for a good seven hours while Taylor lazed around the house on her day off. Brooke smiled at her response and removed her hand, letting it fall off the couch. "Brooke, what are we?"

Brooke looked taken aback with Haley's bluntness and simply shrugged her shoulders, not knowing the exact answer to that. She wasn't sure if she was ever going to have anything with Haley and that thought scared her. They couldn't be friends with benefits because Brooke was well aware of Haley's virginity and her stand on waiting until she was married to have sex.

"I don't know. What are we?" Brooke repeated with a shrug, grabbing the pillow from the end of the couch to distract her from Haley's answer. The last thing she wanted to hear was Haley saying they were just friends and nothing more. "What, what do you want to be? It's too early for this. Maybe we should talk about this later on."

"That sounds good," Haley agreed sadly, grabbing her bag from beside her to swing it over her shoulders as she got up. "I'll just see you in school I guess? I mean, teasing and tormenting starts after 4th period, right?"

"Not from me," Brooke whispered, staring up at the saddened blonde. She could see the faint scratches when Haley fiddled with her bag, lifting it over her head when she didn't see the use of holding the back when she was still in place. "I won't let that happen."

"Promise?" Haley asked quietly, tucking stray pieces of hair behind her left ear. Brooke's dimply smile gave her all the reassurance she needed and she couldn't help but learn forehead and kiss the brunette's messy bed head. "Like I said, I'm sorry I'm really sorry for waking you up this early."

"Haley," Brooke groaned inaudibly, springing to her feet when Haley seemed to rush out of the room and to the front door. She grabbed her arm again and pulled her back, pushing Haley lightly into the door to shut it. "Who said I was going back to bed?"

"I just kind of figured?" Haley offered with a shrug, her palms pressed against the door while Brooke seemed to inch closer and closer to her slightly trembling body. "Well, do, do you want me to stay then?"

"School doesn't start for another hour or so," Brooke pointed out matter-of-factly, stretching her right arm out to the door right next to Haley's head. She smiled at how nervous Haley was and stepped back a few inches, crossing her arms over her scantily clad pajama top. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh, no thanks, I already ate," Haley said with a head nod, the awkwardness getting the best of her. She didn't know why she was being so shy and Brooke probably thought she had some case of bi-polar disorder. "I had some toast, a glass of orange juice…"

Brooke shook her head in amusement as Haley's voice slowly trailed off after she mentioned cereal, noticing the smile Brooke was sending her way. Haley's cheeks began to blush a shade of magenta as she gazed at the floor, wringing her hands nervously until she felt Brooke's hands rest on the small of her back.

"Well that's good because you certainly can't make-out on an empty stomach," Brooke giggled with a broad smile, slowly bringing Haley close to her until she was pressed up against her taller body. "Do you feel any better from yesterday?"

"Mm," Haley nodded, closing her eyes as she felt Brooke's fingers brush back and forth against the inch or two of skin showing on her back. "No more fever," she added in as she stood on her tip toes to rest her forehead in the crook of Brooke's neck. She kept her arms to her side, afraid to make a move she wasn't experienced in.

"That's good," Brooke smiled into Haley's hair, running her hand up and down her back before she pulled away and grabbed the blonde's forearms. "So, do you want to make me breakfast? I mean, after all you did wake me up way early."

"I suppose," Haley laughed, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering harder when Brooke slipped their hands together and gently pulled her into the kitchen. "What do you want?" She asked innocently, watching Brooke skip over to the chair and turn her palms up to the ceiling.

"Whatever your cute self wants to make," Brooke told her with a smirk, quickly standing up to hike up her small shorts and shirt when Haley turned around to rummage through the cabinets.

She couldn't help but notice the smaller girl struggle to reach the cabinets, standing on her tip toes as her arm stretched out as far as possible. The view was very nice and after a long, hardcore stare, Brooke skipped over to Haley and wrapped her arm around the girl's waist, pulling her into her body.

"Need some help there, shorty?"

"No," Haley pouted, twisting in Brooke's grip so she was now facing the girl. She was unaware her body was pushed up against Brooke's practically naked upper half and felt a chill go down her spine when she felt the brunette's fingers dance around on the small over her back. "I can get it myself. I've learned ways around my shortness, you know."

Brooke stepped back and watched in satisfaction as Haley jumped up on top of the counter, flashing a little sneak peek as to what was underneath the cute denim mini skirt she was currently wearing. She leant against the counter and looked up at Haley, watching her make faces when she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Hales, you don't really have to make me breakfast," she laughed, not being able to help herself as she stole a quick glance up the girl's skirt when she wasn't paying attention. Haley looked down at the same time and her brown eyes widened as she quickly jumped down and sub consciously tugged her skirt down.

"Brooke!" Haley squeaked, turning away in embarrassment. "Were, were you looking up my skirt?"

"No?" Brooke whispered with a shrug. She shut her eyes and nodded her head, afraid to open them to see how Haley was going to react. "I'm sorry! It's just, you were right there and I couldn't help myself. I, I like your underwear."

Haley closed her eyes at Brooke's statement and whimpered loudly, cursing herself for wearing this outfit. "Oh my god."

"What's the big deal?" Brooke asked in confusion, gesturing down to her bare stomach while Haley was still blushing wickedly. "You can totally see my bra and you don't see me having a heart attack."

"Yeah, about that," Haley stuttered, averting her eyes to keep her focus. "You're kinda, you're kinda making me uncomfortable with that."

"Is it turning you on?" Brooke raised her eyebrows cheekily, a smile forming on her lips when Haley's body turned around away from her. "Well come here then, silly girl. I'll relieve you from your horny self."

"I'm not horny," Haley corrected uneasily, crossing her arms when she heard Brooke's footsteps slowly coming close to her. "I, I'm just…"

"Horny," Brooke finished with a grin, snaking her arms around Haley's waist and pulling her close to her body. "I have that effect on people and it was only a matter of time before you fell under my spell, Tutor Girl."

"Ah, I didn't, ah, fall," Haley shuddered as Brooke nibbled her ear lightly. "Brooke, this is not, this is not what I came over here for."

"Sure," Brooke mumbled in disbelief, trailing her lips down to Haley's collarbone as she pushed her sleeve down her shoulder to get more skin exposure. "It's quiet time, Tutor Girl," she instructed seriously, spinning Haley around before attacking her lips.

At first Haley was caught off guard, pulling back the second she felt Brooke's tongue against her lips. She didn't know what she was doing and even though she was still confused about their "relationship," she finally opened her mouth and allowed the brunette's tongue access, going weak in the knees when their lips met again.

It felt good to relieve the sexual tension both girls were feeling, especially from yesterday. Brooke struggled with the height difference and pushed Haley up against the refrigerator, merely laughing when the magnets came tumbling down. Brooke continued to work her magic, smiling against Haley's lips when the girl finally gathered enough courage to run her hand up and down her exposed back.

"Here, sit up here," Brooke finally decided after the bending down was hurting her back. She swiftly lifted her to the counter, spreading Haley's legs open to slip in further towards the girl. "Feels much better," she mumbled, leaning her palms on Haley's thighs. She was seriously contemplating going up her skirt but she knew deep down that would absolutely set Haley off and she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Are we kind of uneven?" Haley asked shyly, hugging her arms close to her body when Brooke raised an eyebrow with a satisfying nod. She took a deep breath and fiddled with the hem of her shirt, finally giving in when Brooke's lips sucked on her neck gently. "I, I don't know. I mean, this is fine, right?"

Brooke tried to hide her sigh when Haley's shirt remained just inches above her skirt. She took it upon herself to run her index finger along the small amount of skin, knowing it was working when she felt Haley's finger nails dig into her shoulders.

"Come on," she pleaded, whispering into Haley's ear as her hot breath left a tingling trail on the blonde's reddened neck. "It's no fun to be uneven."

"But it's fun to make you squirm," Haley giggled, leaning her head down on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke sighed dramatically, jabbing Haley square in the stomach. "Let's just say if you move your little hand up my shirt I won't say anything."

"Works for me," Brooke agreed, pinching the blonde's right side before traveling her hand upwards. Haley moaned quietly when she felt the pad of Brooke's thumb rubbing her bare skin gently as her lips traveled down back to her collarbone. "See? Isn't this much better than being covered?"

"Guess so," Haley teased her, admiring the hickey she had planted on the side of Brooke's neck proudly. Brooke pulled away and caught the shy smile Haley had on her face and felt her heart melt at how adorable she was. "I hate to say this, but shouldn't, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"Sweetie, we are not going to school today," Brooke decided, wrapping her arm around Haley's back and pulling her clothes, both girls giggling when their bare stomachs collided and made a small noise. "Is that cool with you?"

"Super cool," Haley nodded, eyes widening after she realized what she had just said. Brooke didn't seem to mind, she was too busy trying to get Haley's shirt to stay up so she could have both of her hands free. "Here, I'll just, I'll just take it off."

Brooke swallowed her saliva down, pulling back from Haley's swollen lips to make sure she heard right. She watched in astonishment as Haley quickly peeled her shirt off, tossing it to the side. Brooke swallowed again, gazing at Haley as she sat in her mini skirt and black laced bra, arms cross over her skin.

"We're uneven again," Brooke finally got out, a smirk forming on her lips when Haley nodded in agreement. She quickly took off her tank top and tossed it over to where the other shirt lay. "You're so beautiful, do you know that?"

Haley closed her eyes at the compliment and felt her cheeks blush, wrapping her arms around Brooke's neck when their lips collided again. The feeling she was having was indescribable and even though she had no clue what she was doing; she felt safe with Brooke and knew the brunette wouldn't hold it against her either.

"I, I like this feeling," Haley whispered when they broke apart for air. Brooke raised a curious eyebrow and rubbed Haley's inner thigh gently when she didn't respond. "The, the tingly feeling, that's normal right? I mean it's just not me?"

"Aw," Brooke couldn't help but coo, kissing Haley's forehead. "That's perfectly normal, Hales. So, you've never done any of this before?"

Haley hung her head in embarrassment, turning away when Brooke tilted her chin upwards. "Is it that obvious? I'm sorry, I'm probably horrible at this."

"You aren't," Brooke corrected sweetly, hugging Haley's body close to hers as she rubbed a comforting hand up and down her back. "I just don't want to push you."

"You're not," Haley told her quietly, tracing the pattern around Brooke's bra aimlessly when she felt the brunette's hand travel further up her thigh. "I don't want to disappoint you or anything. I'm not like a prude or anything but-"

"No more talking," Brooke laughed, removing her hand from Haley's thigh. She could feel Haley's breathing even out against her and frowned; there was no way Haley was going to want to do this anymore now. "Are you alright? I mean we can stop if you want."

"I don't want to stop," Haley smiled at her, kissing her lips as a sign of her decision. Brooke kept her mouth shut and happily obliged entrance to her tongue, wrapping her arms back around Haley when her tongue grazed against her bottom lip. "Do you think we're missing anything at school?"

"Nope," Brooke answered quickly, gnawing on Haley's lip. She caught Haley's body just in time as she tried to shuffle closer, nearly falling off the counter in the process. Haley's legs were tied around Brooke's waist and her upper body elbows were keeping her up on the counter. Even though the position was awkward and uncomfortable, she dealt with it when Brooke pulled her closer and trailed her tongue around her covered breasts. "Not a thing."

Brooke eventually pulled Haley back up on the counter, pushing her over when she climbed up next to her. "Lay down," she commanded huskily, pushing Haley's shoulders gently when she didn't seem to budge.

Due to the small space, Brooke had a hard time maneuvering around Haley and nearly fell to the floor when she tried straddling her. With a little persistence, she was able to shift Haley's body slightly and was now caught up between one leg hanging off and one leg wrapped around her waist. Haley knew Brooke could probably see clearly up her skirt but shook the feeling off when Brooke leaned down over her.

"See, right now we'd be learning boring crap in math," Brooke noted absently, her finger trailing across the bottom of Haley's bra. "Aren't you glad we decided to stay home today? I think this is so much better."

"So much better," Haley practically moaned, arching her back when Brooke's hand finally worked their way under her bra, massaging her breasts gently. She opened her eyes to see Brooke's cleavage hanging in her face, gulping quietly when she tried to get the picture out of her mind. "Brooke, your, your…chest is in my face."

"And?" Brooke asked seriously, pulling back to see the look of pure embarrassment all over Haley's flushed face. "Haley, we're both girls you know that? We both have boobs and other stuff, remember?"

"I know, but…"

"I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?" Brooke sighed, running her hands through her tangled hair. Haley tried to protest by shaking her head but she didn't believe any of it.

Brooke's mind was changed in an instant when Haley pulled her down by the folds of her bra, nearly choking her as she shoved her tongue down her throat. She was going to prove to Brooke she could do this without freaking out anymore. Brooke shifted most of her weight on Haley's body, stretching her left leg out until her foot hit the side of the refrigerator. After they pulled apart, both girls tried to steady their rapid breath before they moved onto anything else.

Their lips met again, as did their tongues and Brooke slowly slid her right hand up and down Haley's leg when it stretched out beside her, each time her hand moving closer and closer to the insides of her skirt. Her other hand made its way across Haley's stomach, stopping in random spots to trace small circles every now and then. Brooke could feel Haley's trembling fingers moving up her back, fiddling with her bra strap. She figured she'd help her out by moving her own hand to unclasp it but pulled back when Haley's hand immediately moved away.

"Not ready yet?" Brooke asked kindly, breaking away for a split second to see Haley nod her head shyly. She smiled in return and brushed the hair out of her face to let her know it was fine. "Alright, don't worry about it."

They launched into an intense make out session and Brooke's hormones got the best of her. She pulled away from Haley's lips and began to kiss down her neck, leaving a line of hot, opened mouth kisses down her chest and down her stomach. She repeated the pattern a few times before she stopped just above the top of Haley's skirt, letting her hand fiddle with the button that kept it closed.

She saw Haley visibly wince but that didn't stop her. Haley slammed her eyes shut when the button came undone, Brooke's lips still attacking her own. The zipper was slowly dragged down and she reluctantly arched her body to make it easier when Brooke began to pull the skirt up her body, lifting it just above her belly button to keep it exposed. Haley felt Brooke's tongue swirl around in it, the sensation making her nearly bare body move up and down at a faster pace. Brooke's tongue continued downwards, flicking gently against the top of Haley's underwear.

Haley's body shook violently, covering her face with her hands when she began to hear his voice in her head, taking over her mind as Brooke remained oblivious to the whole situation.

"Please, stop," she whispered inaudibly, her breathing increasing rapidly each time she felt Brooke's skin against her own. "Brooke, stop." She whispered into her hands, curling her toes when she couldn't get him out of her mind.

"_Wow, you're hard already," he commented with a maniacal laugh, letting his index finger roam around some more before he released his hand free. She immediately pulled her shirt down and crawled away with a whimper. "Aw, what's the matter? You don't like being felt up by a man? What are you? Some sort of dyke?"_

She tried to block it out, desperately trying to calm herself when Brooke's lips began towards her upper body again. But when Brooke's hand began to fiddle with her underwear she lost complete control and felt his every move cover her body.

"_I told you, Haley; it only hurts more in the end so if you just relax everything will be okay."_

"_Get away from me!" _

"_You like it," he taunted cockily, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer so he didn't have to bend down as much. She whimpered at his touch and he couldn't help but hold her tighter when she squirmed. _

_He lifted her up into his arms and tried to ignore her constant kicking, tossing her on the middle of the bed before climbing on top of her, fiddling with her shirt and his pants zipper. She screamed at the top of her lungs and did her best to fight with him, sending her knee into his private area when he wasn't paying attention. She quickly rolled off the bed and made a beeline for the door, only to be caught by his large arms again._

His hands would always slip under her shirt when they were alone and he'd make some snide remark while he felt her up willingly. At first she refused to fight back, knowing he could hurt her more than he already did. But when it became a regular thing, she began to resist his touches yet kept her mouth shut the day his hands traveled down her pants, only to be removed when she screamed bloody murder and the neighbor came over to see what was going on.

She could hear his maniacal laugh in her head, clouding her mind with horrible images she vowed to forget day after day.

"_I really like him, Hales," Taylor told her excitedly one day, knowing she had finally found a guy who made her happy. "I think he might be the one."_

_Haley forced a smile and congratulated Taylor, hoping the makeup she cleverly placed on her hickey wouldn't fade away. There was no way she could tell her sister what her boyfriend did to her. She was so happy and she would feel horrible for bringing her down again. _

There were many days were she didn't want to go home and purposely picked up extra shifts at the café. She worked herself to the bone and it got to the point where Karen refused to give her anymore hours until she took a break.

Brooke's hands finally took the plunge and Haley's finally broke down in heavy tears.

"_Today you'll see what it feels like to have a real man inside of you."_

All she could think about was Matt's hands feeling every inch of her body from head to toe. Him making her comfortable when he rubbed his foot up and down her shin under the dinner table, him lifting her shirt at inappropriate times to get a look and feel of the flat stomach she was developing.

Him violating her until she could fight no more.

"STOP!" She finally yelled, pushing Brooke's body off of her and onto the kitchen. Brooke landed with a loud thud and moaned loudly when the back of head slammed against the tiled floor. Haley quickly pulled her skirt down to where it was before and zipped it up, closing the button when Brooke slowly got to her feet. "I told you to stop!"

"I-I'm sorry," Brooke whispered, clearly at a loss of words when Haley shook her head back and forth, shaking violently when she went to cover herself with her arms. Brooke grabbed her shirt from the floor and slowly placed it on her, pulling her body close to hers when the tears didn't stop. "It's okay, you're okay."

"No I'm not," Haley whimpered, trying to break free from what was supposed to be Brooke's comforting grip. "Let me go, let me go, please let me go!"

Brooke pulled back and threw her own shirt over her body, biting back the tears when Haley's hysterics seemed to escalate rather than cease. "I didn't, I just caught got up in the moment," she tried to defend herself, cautiously running her hand up and down Haley's arm. "Haley, I'm so sorry."

"I just want it to stop," Haley whispered, allowing Brooke to pull her into a much needed hug. She clutched the back of Brooke's shirt tightly and sobbed deep into her shoulder, moving her body to the right when she felt Brooke's hand on her back. "I want to make it stop but I can't, it won't stop."

"Stop what, Haley?" Brooke asked nervously, holding her tighter when she broke out into louder sobs. A horrible feeling formed in the pit of her stomach and she took it upon herself to lift Haley off the counter when she remained silent. "Come on, let's get you home," she whispered into her hair, nearly falling over when Haley's loose grip became tight.

"I can't go home," Haley cried, holding onto Brooke for dear life when she sat her back on the counter. "He's going to be there, I can't go back there."

"Who's going to be there?" Brooke inquired softly, trying to wipe Haley's tears away when they cascaded down her cheeks. "Please tell me what's going on?"

Haley felt a fresh batch of tears form in her puffy eyes and fell back into Brooke's arms, letting out the secret she had kept deep inside for so many months. "He, he touches me, Brooke and he won't stop."

Brooke felt her heart drop to her feet and tried to hold Haley steady when she slipped off the counter and onto the floor. "Who, who touches you?"

"My sister's boyfriend," Haley informed her in a whisper, breaking away from Brooke's grip. She felt her whole world collapsing from underneath her and jumped up in surprise when she stepped on a magnet they had knocked over earlier. "I, I have to go."

"Haley, wait," Brooke called out after her with some struggle. She tried to grab Haley's arm as she took off but failed and was met with the violent slamming of the front door, shaking the whole house as an aftermath.

She leant against the counter for support, for fear she was going to collapse as Haley's broken voice ran through her mind. If her horny self stopped when the skirt became undone, they wouldn't have been in this position. On the other hand, if she didn't push Haley to the limits, she wouldn't have known about the horrible things Haley had to face day on and day out when she was alone.

Taking deep breaths and choking back her sob when it began to rain, she pushed off the counter and kicked the magnets out of the way with a loud curse. She quickly changed her clothes and fixed herself up, preparing to go over to Haley's house to shatter her sister's life completely.

It was going to be up to her to tell Taylor all the horrible things her sister had been going through the past couple of months. It was going to break the older James clean in two and Brooke just hoped they could both stop Haley before she disappeared completely.


End file.
